Por un idiota
by laulau2311
Summary: Por un idiota y una simple acción tu vida puede irse a la mierda. Rachel Gp
1. Prologo

Prologo

Una simple acción de un estúpido y cavernícola jugador en un fatídico día puede trastocarte toda tu existencia y eso es lo que me ocurrió a mi .

Rachel Gp


	2. La humillación y el adiós

**Situado en el 2015 pero narra lo que paso 2005**

La humillación y el adiós

Todos cuando somos pequeños tenemos un crush por así decirlo con alguien. Mi crush fue mi mejor amiga. Lucy Quinn Fabray , la chica mas popular del instituto y la mas perfecta a mis ojos.

Quinn era la manda mas del instituto , capitana de las animadoras , presidenta del club de celibato y yo era su mejor amiga .

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry y mi época por el instituto no fue de lo mas agradable que se diga. Era la chica bajita y gorda , la nerd y perdedora capitana del glee club que por casualidades de la vida era la mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del instituto . Siempre me he considerado una chica un tanto especial y el que tuviera algo extra en mi anatomía que me diferenciara de otras chicas ayudaba. Así es , era intersexual y solo mis padres y mi medico lo sabían. Solo ellos hasta aquel fatídico día.

Empezó siendo un día de lo mas normal. Mi despertador sonó a las 6:30 , me levante , me vestí y baje a desayunar con mis padres.

Hiram y Leroy Berry , los padres mas especiales y cariñosos que puede tener una chica. Mis padres eran la única pareja abiertamente homosexual de toda Lima y por ello eran criticados , y no solamente ellos , yo también recibía criticas por ser el fruto de una relación inmoral ante los ojos de dios. Os preguntareis como dos hombres podían haber tenido una hija y todo se soluciona con dos palabras , vientre de alquiler. Mis padre contrataron a mi madre , Shealby Corcoran para que me tuviera a mi en su vientre y 9 meses después nací yo. Se asombraron cuando nací , siempre habían pensado que lo que tenían era un lindo baroncito , pero cuando me vieron nacer como princesita con paquete extra no me dieron la espalda , al fin y al cabo eran mis padres.

Nada mas acabe de desayunar me monte en mi coche y partí hacia el instituto . William Mckinley , aquel instituto en el que si no eras popular no eras nadie mas que alguien que recibía granizados por parte de los populares. Yo por suerte no entraba en esa lista gracias a Quinn , Brittany y Santana.

Brittany y Santana las otras dos miembros del trió de oro del instituto . Gracias a la rara amistad que mantenía con ellas y Quinn no recibía tantos granizados como el resto.

Se puede decir que ellas y los del glee club eran los únicos amigos que tenia dentro del instituto , pero eso no evito que se rieran de mi cuando sucedió lo peor que me podía pasar.

Nos encontrábamos a segunda hora de aquel fatídico miércoles y yo me encontraba recogiendo un par de cosas que necesitaba para la siguiente clase cuando recibí un golpe en el hombro que hizo que todas mis cosas fueran a parar al suelo , me apresure a recorjerlas todas pero aun así no llegue a tiempo antes de que el cavernicola de Finn Hudson cogiera una de ellas.

Vaya vaya pero que es esto , una carta dirigida a Quinn Fabray , escuchad todos

"_Quinn , dulce y hermosa Quinn , escribo esta carta por que es la única forma de desahogar todo lo que siento por ti . Aun no me creo que alguien como tu me haya dado el privilegio de poder llamarla mi amiga . Durante estos años de amistad que llevábamos he ido cayendo poco a poco en tu encanto hasta quedar completamente enamorada de ti, como no caer ante alguien tan perfecta._

_Te amo." _Parece ser que la perdedora esta enamorada- dijo el.

Finn dame eso- exclame entre dientes

Pero si tiene agallas , y que vas a hacer si no te lo doy , eh , vas a cantar hasta que me desmaye?.

Yo no hice otra cosa que lanzarme contra el , lo desestabilice pero con tan mala y pésima suerte que para evitar caer en el suelo se agarro a mis pantalones , llevándose con ellos los boxers especiales que siempre llevaba puesto.

Parece ser que al final si que eras un monstruo !

Aquel comentario desencadeno risas de parte de todo el alumnado , incluso de los miembros del glee club , pero extrañamente no de Quinn , Santana y Brittany.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme a llorar , volver a vestirme , recoger todas mis cosas y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hasta el estacionamiento donde me monte en mi coche y salí de allí a todo velocidad ignorando los gritos de Quinn y las chicas.

Llegue a casa destrozada , donde me encontré con mis padres que inmediatamente me preguntaron que pasaba , ese mismo día decidimos irnos de Lima y a la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada de los Berry en ese pueblo. Nadie volvió a saber nada nuestro.

Recibí e-mails y llamadas de Quinn y las chicas pero todas tenían la misma respuesta , la ignorancia. Contestarlo seria volver a un pasado que no quería . El mismo día que me marche de Lima , día el mismo día que la Rachel buena , amable y callada había muerto.


	3. Presente , llamada y encuentro

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora les dejo con la historia...**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Llegue a casa destrozada , donde me encontré con mis padres que inmediatamente me preguntaron que pasaba , ese mismo día decidimos irnos de Lima y a la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada de los Berry en ese pueblo. Nadie volvió a saber nada nuestro._

_Recibí e-mails y llamadas de Quinn y las chicas pero todas tenían la misma respuesta , la ignorancia. Contestarlo seria volver a un pasado que no quería . El mismo día que me marche de Lima , día el mismo día que la Rachel buena , amable y callada había muerto._

**Presente , llamada y encuentro**

Mi vida cambio mucho desde que me fui de Lima . Hice deporte lo que me llevo a perder peso y a conseguir un cuerpo de infarto que hacia que muchas mujeres y hombres perdieran el norte cuando me veían.

Cuando empece el instituto en Los Angeles , el mismo día que entre hice la prueba para el equipo de football americano y quede como una de las jugadoras reclutadas lo que me catapulto a la cima de la pirámide de popularidad de el instituto junto a los demás deportistas.

A diferencia de en Mckinley estar en el coro de la escuela también significaba estar en la cima , ya que el coro era un coro campean al haber ganado las nacionales 6 años seguidos, cuando hice la prueba para entrar por suerte me admitieron . Fue en el coro donde conocí a Gisella Knight quien era la entrenadora tanto del coro como del equipo de football . Gisella se convirtió en una madre para mi y aun hoy nos mantenemos en contacto ya que gracias a ella pude superar la muerte de mi abuela Lúlu. En el ultimo año de instituto , nuestro equipo llego a la final del torneo nacional de football americano , final que ganamos y en la cual tanto a mi mi como a unas cuantas jugadoras nos llovieron ofertas de becas deportivas de universidades de todo el país . Tuve ofertas de Yale , Harvard , Stanford y muchas mas , pero la que mas me llamaba era la de Harvard.

Harvard siempre fue mi universidad predilecta ya que contaba con uno de los mas amplios programas en medicina del estado. Acabe la carrera como primera de mi promoción en Neurocirugía lo que me ofreció muchas opciones a la hora de entras en un hospital pero acabe decidiéndome por el mismo en el que trabajaba mi prima . El Seattle Grace . Tanto yo como mi prima tuvimos que subir posiciones hasta colocarnos hoy por hoy en la que estamos, cada una es especialista en su campo , Neurocirugia y Traumatologia respectivamente.

Me encontraba revisando unos escaners de una de mis pacientes cuando alguien me tapo los ojos.

Dime quien soy y te destapo los ojos

**R:** Eres rubia?

Si

**R:** Ojos azules?

Si

**R:** Te gustan los niños.

Me apasionan los niños

**R:** Ya lo se.

Quien soy?

**R: **Arizona Robbins , cirujana pediátrica y la novia de mi prima.

**A**: Premio . Hola Rach

**R:** Hola rubia.

**A**: Eso son los escaners de Jossie?

**R:** Si , Jossie tiene un cerebro en crecimiento ya que solo tiene tres años por lo que si estirpo pronto ese pequeño tumor , el propio tiempo repara la zona afectada.

**A**: Es muy urgente que la operes ya ?

**R: **Esta tarde mismo tengo un hueco a las cuatro , comentase-lo a los padres haber que te dicen y luego me mandas un busca vale?

**A:** Vale , te veo a la hora de comer?

**R: **Como siempre.

Cuando acabe de revisar los escaners restantes se los entregue a la chica de recepción para que los metieran en sus respectivos historiales y me dirigí a hacer la ronda de mis post-operatorios. Por suerte todos los pacientes estaban sin complicaciones , lo que para un cirujano en un alivio.

Cuando llegaron las dos baje a la cafetería a comer y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre , en donde ya estaban las hermanas Lexy y Meredith Grey , Christina Yang y Owen Hant , Dereck Sheperd y Marck Sloan , las únicas que faltaban eran las Calzona.

**R: **Hey chicos.

**Todos :** Hola Berry.

**R:** Y mi prima y la rubia?

Llegaron por quienes lloraban.

**R: **Callie mira que te adoro pero tus ataques egocéntricos no los soporto.- le dije con un gruñido

**C: **Y a ti que mosca te ha picado?

**R: **La de llevar 36 horas sin dormir.

**L.G. **Y se puede saber que haces todavía aquí?

**R: **Ayer cuando me iba a ir a casa me sonó el busca , se ve que a Sophie le había bajado la presión intracranial y sus padres se pusieron nerviosos y tuve que ir y soltarles un discurso de tres horas explicándoles que si baja la presión intracranial era algo bueno y no me iba a ir a casa para dormir 3 horas así que decidí quedarme.

La conversación acabo hay y la mesa se lleno de bajos murmullos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil.

**R**:Si?

Rachel soy papa Leroy.

**R**: Dime Papa.

**L:** Cielo quería comentarte que nos a llegado una carta a tu nombre y la hemos abierto por error.

**R: **De quien es ?

**L:** Del instituto.

**R:** Del Hollywood College ?

**L:** No cielo , de Mckinley.

**R:** No quiero saber nada de ese lugar y lo sabes papa.

**L:** Lo se cielo , pero creo que es hora que cierres esa etapa .

**R:** Y pretendes que vaya al lugar donde sufrí la mayor humillación de toda mi vida?

**L:** Rachel se que no sera agradable pero tienes que cerrar esa etapa y tanto tu padre como yo creemos que no hay mejor forma de cerrar-la que ir a la reunión de antiguos alumnos de tu curso.

**R:** Cuando es Papa?

**L: **En una semana justa. Iras ?

**R:** Tengo otra opción?

**L:** Nope . Lo siento cielo , adiós te queremos.

No pude contestar ya que me había colgado. Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata y deje caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

**C: **Que pasa Rach?

**R**: Ohio.

**C: **Que pasa con ese sitio .-dijo con un gruñido , ya que tanto ella como Arizona eran conocedoras de toda la historia.

**R: **Reunión de antiguos alumnos.

**A:**Cuando?

**R: **En una semana justa.

**C:** Por lo que veo han pillado un día durante tus vacaciones no?

**R:** Si

**A:** Iras?

**R:** No me queda otro remedio mi padre dice que me servirá para cerrar es etapa.

**C:** Estoy de acuerdo con el tio , pero estas preparada para ir ?

**R: **Se que estoy preparada , pero no se si quiero asumir el tener que ir.

**A:** Resulta que nosotras cogemos vacaciones una semana después que tu por lo que si Callie esta de acurdo no tendríamos problemas en acompañarte. Cielo?

**C: **Estoy de acuerdo .

**L.G**: No es por ser entrometida pero que pasa con Ohio y esa reunión de antiguos alumnos.

**R**: Es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recordar.

**M.G:** Ni que hubieras matado a alguien . Espera , no has matado a nadie verdad?

**R:** Me crees capaz de matar a alguien?

**M.G:** Eres cinturón negro en tres clases de artes marciales, no es por nada,

**C.Y:** Meredith , Rachel es tan peligrosa como los pelos rubios que tengo yo.

**R:** Aclarado el tema de que Cristina en otra vida quiere ser rubia yo os dejo que en exactamente 10 minutos tengo que explicarles a unos padres nervios en lo que consistirá la operación de su hija si quieren que la opera.

**A: **Jossie?

**R: **Jossie.

**A:** Han dicho que si , pero se me ha pasado enviarte el busca, perdón.

**R: **Tranquila.

Me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jossie en donde le explique a los padres en que consistiría la operación.

A las cuatro en punto entre en quirofano y 2 horas de intervención después Jossie ya no tenia tumor. Fue una intervención relativamente sencilla pero con la neurocirugía hay que ser concienzudo y no dejar cabos sueltos por lo que se requiere tiempo.

Dos horas después y mi ronda hecha daba por finalizado ese día de trabajo y empezaban mis tres semanas de vacaciones.

Me despedí de todos los chicos ya que no los volvería a ver , me encamine hacia mi coche y puse rumbo hacia mi apartamento en el que cene una pizza acompañada de una buena copa de vino.

Nada mas acabar de cenar me puse a navegar por la pagina web de un aerolínea hasta que encontré billete de avión hacia Ohio , el problema es que salia mañana a las seis de la tarde. Intente encontrar otro billete en otra aerolínea pero ningún vuelo tenia asientos libres , por lo que me resigne a tomar el vuelo de mañana.

También tuve que averiguar el numero de un hotel , al cual llame he hice mi reserva por 1 semana y media e hice la maleta en la cual metí lo justo y necesario, No se a que hora me venció el sueño pero se que dormí como un tronco hasta que el despertador sonó dando paso a un nuevo dia. El tiempo que me quedaba hasta las 6 lo pase adelantando trabajo el cual acabe antes de lo que esperaba y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el avión camino a Ohio. Las tres horas de vuelo se me pasaron volando.

Cuando sali del aeropuerto de Dayton llame a un taxi para que me llevara directamente al Hotel. Tras todo el royo ese de la registracion y dejar las maletas decidí salir a correr un rato ,estuve como una hora y media corriendo cuando decidi que era hora dela merienda asi que me dirijia un bar pero justo antes de entrar escuche un grito.

Mi bolso , ese hombre se lleva mi bolso!

Y entonces lo vi justo en la acera de enfrente corría un hombre con el susodicho bolso en las manos por lo que no me lo pensé y salí corriendo detrás de el , no me costo mucho pillarlo y pude quitarle el bolso de las manos cuando lo Tackele. Parece ser que lo hice demasiado fuerte porque lo deje inconsciente.

Letras de mi pude oír unos gritos de gracias y cuando me gire para devolverle el bolso a su dueña ocurrió lo impensable. Justo delante de mi tenia a Quinn.

**Q:** Rachel...

**R**: Quinn...

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia. Como siempre me encanta que me digan que opinan y que les gustaría que pasara.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. El presente y la noticia del pasado

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Y entonces lo vi justo en la acera de enfrente corría un hombre con el susodicho bolso en las manos por lo que no me lo pensé y salí corriendo detrás de el , no me costo mucho pillarlo y pude quitarle el bolso de las manos cuando lo Tackele. Parece ser que lo hice demasiado fuerte porque lo deje inconsciente._

_Letras de mi pude oír unos gritos de gracias y cuando me gire para devolverle el bolso a su dueña ocurrió lo impensable. Justo delante de mi tenia a Quinn._

_**Q:** Rachel..._

_**R**: Quinn..._

**El presente y la noticia del pasado**

Lo siguiente que vi fue una mata de cabellos dorados y un cuerpo estrellándose con el mio. Quinn me tenia entre sus brazos dándome un abrazo asfixiante mientras yo no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme verdaderamente quieta.

**Q: **Eres tu , verdaderamente eres tu. Dijo mientras me analizada de arriba a abajo.

**R:** Si Quinn soy yo.

**Q:** Eres tu y estas aquí . No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Lo que me recuerda que- Lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Quinn estampándose contra mi mejilla en una fuerte cachetada.

**R:** Pero se puede saber que te ocurre loca!?

**Q: **Que me ocurre?¡Que que me ocurre! Me ocurre que de un día para otro mi mejor amiga desapareció de la faz de la tierra y no supe nada mas de ella. Me ocurre que me volví loca tratando de localizarte .Te llame , te escribí mensajes y e-mails pero no recibí contestación a ninguno , Brittany y Santana también intentaron localizarte y tuvieron el mismo resultado que yo . Nos volvimos locas intentando encontrarte y tu sin dar señales de vida y toda vi me preguntas que me ocurre.

**R:** Y que querrías que hiciera he que volviera para que se siguieran metiendo conmigo , que sufriera humillación tras humillación para llegar al punto de no poder aguantar mas y cometer una locura? Eso querías ? Por que yo no , yo no quería sufrir 5 días a la semana cuando entrara por las puertas de ese instituto , no podría aguantar burla tras burla , no lo aguantaría por eso decidí marcharme.

**Q:** Y por eso tenias que cortar toda relación entre nosotras cuatro?

**R: **Tenia que alejarme de todo Quinn y vosotras erais parte de ese todo . Mantener vuestra amistad me ataría a ese horroroso recuerdo y preferí cortar lazos antes de hundirme mas y ademas estaríais mejor sin mi.

**Q:** Que estaríamos mejor sin ti. Tu no sabes lo que pasamos cuando desapareciste . Las tres perdimos toda alegría , dejamos las porristas y sucumbimos ante una depresión originada por tu partida. Britt dejo de sonreír por cualquier cosa, Santana se culpaba por no haber interferido y yo , yo había perdido parte de mi corazón cuando te fuiste.

**R:** Solo era tu amiga , no exageres tanto.

**Q:** Eras mi mejor amiga Rachel . Eramos una no lo entiendes. Te quería mas de lo que me quería a mi misma joder.

**R:** Pero al fin y al cabo una amistad se substituye.

**Q: **No la nuestra Rachel , la nuestra no es substituible. Quiero de vuelta a mi amiga. Te quiero de vuelta.

**R:** No hay marcha atrás Quinn . Lo hecho hecho esta.

**Q:** Y tienes razón pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas de nuevo.

**R: **Nuestras vidas son demasiado diferentes. Si pretendes que vuelva a ser tu perrito faldero vas equivocada nena.

**Q:** No quiero un perrito faldero quiero a mi mejor amiga, y esa eras tu Rachel y siempre lo seras.

**R:**Y que pretendes que hagamos ?

**Q:** Esta noche. Tu y yo y las chicas saldremos a cenar.

**R**: Pues no creo que quieras que vaya de esta guasa .

**Q:** No por eso vas a ir a donde sea que te estés quedando , te vas a duchar y te vas a cambiar. Camina yo te llevo, tengo el coche aparcado un poco mas adelante.

**R: **Vale pero antes.

Me acerque hasta el hombre que seguía sentado en el suelo un poco desorientado.

**R:** Haber amigo me ves.

Si.

**R:** Pues hola , mi nombre es Rachel. Ahora ves mi dedo , quiero que lo sigas.

Moví el dedo unas cuantas veces delante de sus ojos , los cuales siguieron el movimiento de mi dedo.

**R:** Vale no tienes nada , pero te recomiendo que te estés un rato sentado hasta que te veas con fuerzas para levantarte. Ale hombre tu tranquilo he, adiós.

Me acerque donde estaba Quinn y comenzamos a caminar hacia su coche.

**Q:** Se puede saber que ha sido eso?

**R:** Era mi deber asegurarme que se encontraba bien.

**Q:** Tu deber?

**R:** Supongo que durante luego lo averiguaras.

Nos montamos en el coche de Quinn y nos fuimos directamente hacia el hotel.

**R:** Bueno gracias por traerme.

**Q: **Quien dice que solo te he traído o no señor yo subo contigo .

**R: **Y eso porque ?

**Q:** No pienso separarme de ti mientras estés aquí.

**R:** Ok

Subimos hacia mi habitación , donde yo prepare todo lo que necesitaba para ducharme y la ropa que me pondría después me la llevaría al lavabo. Estaba secándome el pelo cuando picaron a la puerta principal de la habitación.

**R: **Quinn abre tu por favor!

**Q: **Voy.

Sinceramente no le di importancia a quien podía ser cuando salí del baño con la toalla en la cabeza y solamente con la parte de abajo y el sujetador puestos.

Rachei ?

Justo delante de mi se encontraban dos chicas , una rubia alta y una morena un poco mas bajita que yo.

**R:** Emm si.

Rachie! -Lo siguiente que se es que me encontraba encima de la cama atrapada bajo el cuerpo de la chica rubia , a la que de cerca pude reconocer como Brittany.

**R:** Hola Britt-Britt .

**B:** Ves Sanny te dije que se acordaría de nosotras , pero me parece a mi que esta no es la Rachel que se fue hace diez años.

**R: **Sigo siendo la misma Britt.

**S:** Pues sera de mentalidad y personalidad por que yo no recuerdo hacerte visto nunca esos abdominales.

**R:** El tiempo , las dietas y el ejercicio es lo que tiene Lopez.

**S:** Lopez?

**R: **Anda ven aquí Santana.

Me abrí de brazos esperando la colisión del cuerpo de Santana contra el mio , colisión que no tardo en llegar acompañada de una bofetada en la mejilla contraria de en la que me la había dado Quinn.

**R:** Joder , hoy es el día de pegar a Rachel o que?

**S:** Te lo merecías .

**R: **Vale vale pero no me peguéis mas , he tenido suficiente por un tiempo.

Me dirijo hacia mi maleta y saque una de mis camisas favoritas y me la puse , justo cuando me iba a poner los zapatos sonó mi móvil.

**R:** Berry

Rachel soy yo , Dereck.

**R: **Dime Dereck.

**D:** Se que estas de vacaciones pero no te molestaría si no fuera necesario.

**R:** Que pasa?

**D:** Nos ha llegado un paciente de un accidente a urgencias y en el escáner sale algo que me preocupa por eso te lo he enviado al correo.

**R:** Vale me he traído el portátil conmigo dame 20 minutos y te digo algo , ahora hablamos.

**B:** Quien era ? Tu novio ? Tienes novio o novia ?

**R: **Britt era un compañero de trabajo , no no es mi novio y no tengo novio.

Me concentre en encender el portátil y mientras este se encendía acabe por ponerme mis tacones

Pump negros que combinaban perfectamente con mi camisa blanca y mi pelo liso con unas cuantas ondas.

Cuando el ordenador estaba encendido entre al correo y abrí el mensaje de Dereck , encontrando un archivo adjunto el cual abrí.

**R:**Joder.

**S: **Que pasa y que es eso?

**Q:** Eso no es un escáner cerebral ?

**R:** Eso mismo.

Cuando me puse a revisar el escáner pude ver claramente que se trataba de un Ependimoma , Un ependimoma es una neoplasia intracraneal del sistema nervioso central que aparecen comúnmente en el cuarto ventrículo en niños y en el conducto empendimario o raquídeo en la región lumbosacra en adultos .

**R: **Ependimoma .

Cogí el móvil y llame a Dereck, quien me lo cogió de inmediato.

**R:** Ependimoma.

**D:** Me lo temía , pero me preocupa ya que es muy grande.

**R: **Que edad tiene?

**D:** 6 años , y tu sabes que mi especialidad son cuando son mas mayores por lo que no quiero meterme y cagarla.

**R:** Dereck no la cagaras. Llama a Robbins y que te supervise si te ves mas seguro pero yo no puedo hacer nada mas.

**D:** Ahora mismo no sabes lo que te hecho de menos por el hospital.

**R:** Que no te oiga tu mujer que no quiero sufrir la ira de medusa . Dereck?

**D:** Si?

**R:** En cuanto acabes me llamas vale?

**D:** Vale

**R:** Luego hablamos. Adiós.

Cuando me gire para mirar a las chicas todas me miraban con un cara de desconcierto.

**Q:** Que a sido eso?

**R:** Un compañero pidiéndome una opinión.

**S: **Eres medico.

**R: **Cirujana mejor dicho.

**B: **Abres a la gente por la mitad?

**R:** Que? No no yo solo me encargo de un sistema del cuerpo.

**Q:** Cual?

**R: **El nervioso.

**S:** Eres neurocirujana !?

**R:** Rachel Berry cirujana especializada en neurocirugía graduada en Harvard y trabajando en Seattle.

**Q:** Harvard?

**R: **Sip , como primera de mi promoción.

**S:** Joder , si que has hecho cosas durante estos años.

**R:** Bastantes pero por que no seguimos hablando en el restaurante.

**B:** Me parece bien , vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el propio restaurante del hotel , en el cual nos dieron mesa inmediatamente.

**B: **Bueno creo que todas queremos saber a donde fuiste cuando nos dejaste.

**R: **A Los Angeles , donde estudie en el Hollywood College hasta que me gradué como primera de mi curso y campeona nacional por partida doble.

**S: **Partida doble?

**R:** Si , ya que tanto el coro como el equipo de football quedaron en primera posición en su respectiva competición.

**Todas:** Fuiste jugadora de Football !?

**R:** Emm si y que hay de vosotras?

**S: **No hay mucho que contar , por lo menos yo me gradué con una buena nota y fui aceptada en la NYU donde estudie Leyes.

**R: **La abogada Lopez , que miedo me da.

**B**: Yo me gradué gracias a que tanto Quinn como Santy me ayudaron a estudiar, aplique para Julliard donde me aceptaron y donde estudie danza contemporánea y me gradué con titulo en enseñanza.

**R:** Por que no me extraña que tu seas bailarina .

**Q:** Y en mi caso yo me gradué y estudie en Yale donde me gradué en artes dramáticas y fotografía.

**R: **Wuao muy buenas carreras todas.

**B:** Y ahora pasemos a lo importante . Estas enamorada Rachie?

**R: **Solo he estado enamorada una vez en mi vida Brittany y creo que no me podre enamorar con la misma intensidad de la que lo estuve.

**Q: **Y de quien estuviste tan enamorada?

**R:** No me digas que no lo sabes Quinn?

**Q:** Pues no , no lo se , que tendria que saber?

**R.** Estaba enamora de ti Quinn.

**Quinn PV**

**R:** Estaba enamorada de ti Quinn.

_Coomooo , que Rachel , mi Rachel estaba enamorada de mi?_

**Q:** De mi ?

**R:** No me digas que no lo notaste , mas de una vez me quedaba boba mirandote. Os acordais el dia que llegue a clase con la nariz hinchada y sangrando?

**Br**: Si porque?

**R:** Llegue a clase así por que me quede mirando a Quinn mientras caminaba y me estampe contra una puerta.

**S: **Joder si que estabas pillada por la rubia culona.

**R:** Tu lo has dicho , si que estaba pillada.

Ese estaba fue como un golpe en el estomago , era un pasado . Mi Rach ya no estaba enamorada de mi y yo seguía igual de enamorada de ella como al principio.

Cada día me sigo riñendo a mi misma por no decirle que yo también la amaba antes de que se fuera . Podríamos haber estado juntas. Pero tengo claro que Rachel sera mía como que mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray. Prepárate Berry por que te voy a volver a enamorar.

**Bueno que piensan? Les gusta como va encaminada la historia? Quieren que aparezca algo o quite algo? Como siempre todas las sugerencias son admitidas.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	5. La revelación

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**R:** Llegue a clase así por que me quede mirando a Quinn mientras caminaba y me estampe contra una puerta._

_**S: **Joder si que estabas pillada por la rubia culona._

_**R:** Tu lo has dicho , si que estaba pillada._

_Ese estaba fue como un golpe en el estomago , era un pasado . Mi Rach ya no estaba enamorada de mi y yo seguía igual de enamorada de ella como al principio._

_Cada día me sigo riñendo a mi misma por no decirle que yo también la amaba antes de que se fuera . Podríamos haber estado juntas. Pero tengo claro que Rachel sera mía como que mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray. Prepárate Berry por que te voy a volver a enamorar._

**La revelación**

Nos encontrábamos en el momento de los postres cuando el móvil de Rachel sonó . Cuando lo cogió y miro la pantalla soltó un suspiro y dio directamente a colgar.

**Br:** No lo coges?

**R:** No pienso contestarle a esta persona.

**S**: Quien era ?

**R:** Leila.

**S**: Leila?

**R: **Mi ex-novia que esta obsesionada conmigo.

**Br: **Tal vez solo quiera volver contigo, no lo has pensado.

**R:** Lo pensé al principio Britt , pero cuando la vi perseguirme de clase a clase , esperarme delante de mi coche y mi apartamento me empece a hartar , he tenido que cambiar tres veces de numero de móvil por su culpa y de apartamento.

**Q:** Cuando ibas a clase , todavía vas a clase?

**R: **Salí con Leila el ultimo año de universidad , duramos exactamente 3 semanas .

**Q: **Como es que duraste tan poco?

Juro que por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos sobre esa tal Leila.

**R:** Los primeros 3 días fueron perfectos pero cada vez se volvía mas controladora sobre mi . No soportaba que me acercara a mis amigos pero sobre todo no soportaba que me acercara a Callie y eso que es mi prima. Me controlaba la comida , las horas en las que salia y entraba de clase y a las tres semanas no lo soporte mas y la deje .

**S:** Joder , que le viste tu a esa loca.

**R: **No lo se ni yo lo que le vi en su momento S.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Rachel volvió a sonar.

**R:** Es que no se cansa nunca , ufff.

**Q:** Dame el teléfono Rachel.

**R:** Que ?

**Q: **Que me des ese teléfono Berry.

**S: **Sera mejor que se lo des.

Rachel se apresuro a darme el teléfono , teléfono que puse en manos libres y acepte la llamada.

**L:** Rachel mi amor.

**Q:** No soy Rachel.

**L:** Que haces tu con el móvil de mi novia y quien coño eres ?

**Q**: Mi nombre es Quinn y déjame que me ria . Novia ? Tu sabes que lo dejasteis hace mas de tres años no?

**L:** Tu como sabes eso?

**Q: **Rachel me lo ha contado todo.

**L:** Pasa-le el móvil a Rachel inmediatamente .

**Q:** No pienso pasar-le nada y como vuelva a recibir una llamada tuya haré que mi abogado te meta un buen paquete.

No le deje que dijera nada mas , colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví a Rachel que me miraba con la boca abierta.

**Q:** Cierra esa boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Cuando acabe de hablar el teléfono de Rachel volvió a sonar. Rachel se disculpo con nosotras y se alejo para contestar la llamada.

**Rachel P.V**

Mi móvil indicaba una llamada entrante por parte de Arizona así que no tarde en contestar cuando estaba ya a una distancia considerable de las chicas.

**R:** Rubiaa

**A:** Morena , que tal por Lima.

**R:** No tiene el ritmo de Seattle pero no me quejo . Que tal todo por ahí.

**A: **Todo bien . Acabo de acabar de salir del quirofano con Dereck.

**R:** Que tal a salido?

**A:** Perfecto , he tenido que relajar-lo antes de entrar pero o ha necesitado mi ayuda en ningún momento.

**R:** Mira que se lo dije , pero es tan cabezón como su mujer.

**A:** Que le vamos a hacer , pero bueno . Te has visto con ese trío de animadoras.

**R: **Si, justamente estaba cenando con ellas.

**A:** Y con la rubia que te movía todo .

**R: **Aunque no quiera admitirlo sigue moviendo algo.

**A: **Algo? Sabes que siempre te he dicho que el amor que tu le tenias a esa rubia no se olvida fácilmente por lo que no me voy a cortar al decirte que posiblemente todavía estés enamorada de ella.

**R:** Si estoy enamorada de ella no lo admitiré hasta que este 100% segura , me costo mucho sacarla del puesto de que fuera el centro de mis pensamientos y lo sabes.

**A:** Lo se pequeña , Callie y yo lo sabemos . Pero tanto tu prima como yo estamos seguras que tu corazón sigue albergando sentimientos dirigidos hacia esa rubia, espero que aproveches el tiempo en Lima para averiguarlo.

**R:** Lo intentare .

**A: **Esta bien . Te quiero.

**R:** Yo también te quiero. Cuida de Callie.

**A:** Con mi vida. Nos vemos en una semana.

**R:** Lo estoy deseando. Adiós.

**A:** Adiós.

Colgué la llamada y me adentre en el restaurante y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde las chicas apuraban lo que le quedaba de sus postres , mientras tanto yo me quede mirando mi copa entera de sorbete de mango.

**Br: **Rachie?

**R:** Dime pequeña?

**Br:** Me encanta que me vuelvas a llamar pequeña , lo echaba de menos pero quería preguntarte si te vas a acabar tu postre.

**R: **Todo tuyo Britt.

**Br:** Gracias Rachie.

**R:** Denada .

La mesa siguió en silencio hasta que Britt se acabo su postre.

**S:** Bueno ahora que hacemos?

**Br:** Sanny podemos ir a bailar ?

**S:** Ehh por mi si .

**R:** Por mi no hay problema.

**Q: **Ni por mi.

**Br:** Guay Faberrittana is back , biches!

**Q:** Faberri que ?

**Br: **Faberritta , Fa de **Fa**bray , ber de** Ber**ry , rit de B**rit**tany y tana de San**tana , **duh hay que explicarlo-os todo.

**R:** No todos tenemos tu privilegiado cerebro.

**S: **Pues si según tu Britt tiene un cerebro privelegiado , tu que tienes que ser la hija perdida de Einstein.

**R: **Por ?

**S:** Te graduaste como primera de tu promoción en el instituto y en la universidad y cuando estabas en Mckinley tenias la media mas alta de todos los tiempos. Una pregunta rápida?

**R:** Si?

**S: **Cual fue tu media en el instituto y en la universidad?

**R: **9.87

**S: **Ves lo que te digo Rachel , eres un genio.

**Br:** Y yo Sanny?

**S:** Tu también mi amor.

**R:** Espera espera 'mi amor' , desde cuando estáis juntas?

**S: **Ahora se cumplirán 6 años de que le pedí que fuera mi novia.

R: La verdad es que no me extraña para nada , sois perfectas la una para la otra. Siempre supe que el trato especial que le dabas a Britt era por algo. Pero ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir al servicio.

**Quinn PV**

Rachel se disculpo con nosotras y se fue hacia el baño .Estaba muy entretenida hablando con Britt cuando un sonido llamo mi atención , se trataba del móvil de Rachel , el cual se había dejado en la mesa y estaba sonando, por lo que me apresure a contestar , gran sorpresa la mía cuando vi que se trataba de Leila.

**L: **Rach cielo tienes que ver a quien le dejas tu móvil porque te he llamado antes y me a contestado una guarra llamada Quinn creo que era y me a amenazado con que si no te dejaba en paz me iba a denunciar o que se yo.

**Q: **Hola Leila.

**L: **Que haces tu con el móvil de Rachel ?

**Q:** Por que no iba a contestar el móvil de mi novia ?

**L: **Tu novia que va a ser tu novia , es la mia.

**Q: **Estas muy equivocada nena , es mi novia , mi futura esposa y la madre de mis futuros hijos.

**L:** E..eso es imposible.

**Q:** Es mas posible que todo eso sea cierto a que tu seas su novia , así que ahora deja de llamar a este numero o cumplo con mi amenaza.

Lo siguiente que hice fue colgar y dejar el móvil en la mesa y encontrarme las caras de estupefacción y asombro de las chicas.

**R: **Así que soy tu novia , tu futura esposa y la madre de tus futuros hijos no?

MI cabeza giro lentamente hasta encontrarme con la figura de Rachel parada detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

**Q:** Y..yo puedo explicarlo Rach.

**R:** Y tanto que lo vas a explicar , chicas lamento cancelar el plan de ir a bailar pero cierta rubia y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. No os preocupéis , la cena ya esta pagada.

**S: **No importa , lo entendemos , así que nos veremos otro día vale?

**R:** De acuerdo.

**Br: **Adios Faberry

Las chicas prácticamente salieron corriendo dejándonos a nosotras dos en el restaurante.

**Q:** R..Rachel?

**R: **Hacía los ascensores tu me debes una buena charla.

**Q:** V..vamos a tu habitación ?

**R: **Si Quinn a mí habitacíon , ahora calla y mueve el culo.

El tiempo transcurrido entre el paseo hacia los ascensores y de ahí a su habitación fue en compañía del silencio , silencio que se rompió en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de esa habitación.

**Rachel PV**

**R: **Me puedes explicar que es todo eso de que soy tu novia y etc.?

**Q:** Yo...yoo

**R:** Tu que Quinn?

**Q:** Yo estoy enamorada de ti

_Que ella esta que ?_

**R:** Q..que?

**Q: **Que estoy enamorada de ti Rachel , llevaba un año enamorada de ti cuando te fuiste , hoy día 10 años después de tu marcha de Lima sigo irremediable y locamente enamorada de ti , por eso cuando te fuiste mi mundo se derrumbo , no solo desapareció mi mejor amiga sino que también desapareció el amor de mi vida.

**R: Y**o...esto es demasiado.

**Q: **Por que es demasiado?

**R:** La chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada , la que era un sueño imposible de conseguir me acaba de decir que esta enamorada de mi . No sabes lo que sufrí cuando me fui , lo que mi corazón sufrió , no sabes lo que me costo sacarte del centro de mis pensamientos. Y ahora me dices que estas enamorada de mi , es demasiado. - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

**Q: **Tanto te cuesta asimilar que te amo ?

**R: **Si me cuesta Quinn , porque no se lo que siento por ti , se que te quiero , pero no se si ese te quiero es el de un enamorado.

**Q**: Eso lo soluciono yo ahora mismo .

Vi como se acercaba hasta mi y se sentó en mi regazo.

**R:** Que haces ?

**Q:** Probar el hecho de que sigues enamorada de mi.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como sus labios se acercaron hasta los míos y se unieron con estos en un dulce y magnifico beso, beso que trajo con el mucho mas que un simple roce de labios.

Trajo sonrisas , buenos momentos , alegrías , pero sobre todo trajo hacia la parte consciente de mi cabeza todos los sentimientos que tenia hacía Quinn , todos aquellos porque's que me decían porque estaba , pero es mejor decir estoy , enamorada de esta chica.

**Q:** Y que , cual es el resultado?

No le conteste , la cogí de la cintura y nos tira a ambas hacia atrás , donde caí de espaldas con Quinn encima mío.

**R: **Tu cual crees que es el resultado.

**Q:** Digo que tu corazón dice lo mismo que el mío , que estamos enamoradas y que estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Me rei y volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos , dando paso así a otro beso el cual finalizo tras unos minutos de duración.

**Q:** Esto quiere decir que estamos juntas ?

**R:** No te aceleres rubia , todavía no me has pedido una cita.

**Q: Así** que esas tenemos ?- dijo con una cara picara – Señorita Berry me concedería el honor de poder invitar-la a una cita ?

R: Se lo concedo señorita Fabray , haber como se las ingenia para conquistarme.

**Q: **Una sola cita y te tendré a mi lado para siempre mi amor.

**R:** Ya lo veremos rubia , ya lo veremos.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Les gusto , les encanto , lo odiaron ? Haganmelo saber **

**Se viene una cita importante entre nuestras chicas , que les gustaría que pasara ? Como siempre tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer **

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	6. Amigas y cita

_**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos, ahora les dejo con la historia**_

_**Q:** Así que esas tenemos ?- dijo con una cara picara – Señorita Berry me concedería el honor de poder invitar-la a una cita ?_

_**R:** Se lo concedo señorita Fabray , haber como se las ingenia para conquistarme._

_**Q: **Una sola cita y te tendré a mi lado para siempre mi amor._

_**R:** Ya lo veremos rubia , ya lo veremos._

**Amigas y cita**

Después de que aceptara tener una cita con Quinn volvieron los besos durante un tiempo que sinceramente no conté , Los labios de esa rubia te atrapan en un mundo del que solo sales cuando a ella le da la gana , pero que conste que no me quejo.

Sobre dos horas después de que entráramos en esa habitación Quinn se fue dejándome con un montón de pensamientos , y , porque negarlo, también una erección de la que tuve que hacer-me cargo .

Esa noche mi mente se vio llena de imágenes en las que todas aparecía Quinn . Una Quinn pequeña, la adolescente y la hermosa adulta con la que me había rencontrado hace poco y la que había movido mi mundo con solo aparecer en el .

Las dudas que tenia acerca de mi enamoramiento fueron resultas esa mañana en cuanto mis ojos se abrieron . Amé , amo y amaré a Quinn el resto de mi vida. Posiblemente mi 'olvido ' de mi enamoramiento de Quinn solo su una simple pantalla que puso mi cerebro para intentar sufrir menos al haber tenido que marcharme de Lima y haber dejado al amor de mi vida.

Esa mañana fue como cualquiera de mis mañana. Un buen desayuno , un poco de ejercicio y darme una vuelta por la actual Lima.

Me encontraba por entra otra vez en el hotel cuando mis ojos fueron tapados .

Si me dices quien soy , te destapo los ojos.

La voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Le pertenecía a aquella persona que me ayudo a salir adelante cuando llegue al Hollywood College y ademas es la novia de mi mejor amiga.

**R**: Cantas?

Eso dicen .

**R: **Tu pareja es de temer?

Eso te lo aseguro

**R: **Ya lo se

Quien soy?

**R:** Victoria Vega

Inmediatamente mis ojos fueron destapados y al segundo me via atrapada entre los brazos de una de mis mejores amigas.

**R:** Hola Tori

**T:** Hola Rach

Victoria 'Tori' Vega West , una de mis mejores amigas y una de las mejores personas que conozco , un poco loca , pero así es ella . Gracias a ella y a su novia , o mas bien esposa , Jade West se puede decir que la alegría volvió a mi cuerpo cuando llegue al Hollywood Collegue of Arts .

Tori fue la que me alegro los días con sus tonterías junto con mi pelirroja amiga Cat y Jade fue quien me defendió de todo aquel que se intentara meter conmigo. Yo al principio también me sorprendí de que la temible Jade West me protegiera , pero Jade cumple todo lo que le pide su ' Vega' , al final no se como nos acabamos convirtiendo en mejores amigas , cosa que agradezco porque sin ellas no estaría donde estoy hoy , bueno gracias a ellas ,a Gisella y mi prima y Arizona.

**R:** Que haces aquí Tori ?

Que una no puede visitar a su mejor amiga , aun cuando esta esta de vacaciones?

**R:** West

**J:** Berry

**T: **ABRAZO

Tori nos cogió a ambas y nos hizo darnos un abrazo el cual nos dimos entre risas .

**R:** Que tal todo por allí chicas?

**T: **Todo va bien , yo estoy por sacar mi segundo disco y falta poco para que se estrene la pelicula de Jade . André sigue produciendo , Beck esta en Broadway y Cat y Robbie están en su Luna de Miel.

**R: **Como?! Se puede saber cuando se han casado esos dos?

**J: **A Cat se le antojo y se casaron en secreto en la Vegas y llevan como tres semanas en las Bahamas disfrutando de su Luna de Miel.

**R:** Madre mia .

**T:** Es Cat , que esperabas

**R: **Y a vosotras dos que os ha dado por venir al culo del mundo , como Lima.

**J: **Callie nos ha llamado Rach , no quiere que estés sola por si pasa algo .

Cuando pille a mi prima juro que voy a dejar a Arizona viuda.

**R.** Puedo con ello.

**T:** Lo sabemos pero no esta demás que nos tengas aquí por si necesitas algo.

**R: **Os lo agradezco , pero os importa si pasamos dentro , no todos los días paran en Lima una cantante y una directora de cine famosas.

**J:** Idiota

**R: **Yo también te quiero West.

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante del hotel donde nos sentamos y tuvimos una amena charla hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por un gritito.

OHH dios mio , es Tori Vega

Nuestras cabezas giraron rápidamente hacia el foco de aquel sonido , encontrándonos con la imagen de dos rubias y una pelinegra con la boca abierta.

**R.** LO que me faltaba.

**T: **Las conoces?

**R**: Chicas os presento a Quinn , Brittany y Santana, chicas supongo que ya las conocéis pero ellas son Jade West y Tory Vega.

**B: **Las conoces Rach?

**T: **Somos sus mejores amigas.

**B: **Lo somos nosotras

**T: **Que no

**B: **Que si

**R**: Jade..

**J: **BASTA YA

La discusión que había empezado entre Brittany y Tori llego a su fin lo que me dio un poco de paz.

**R: **Camarero

Si señorita?

**R:** Ponga tres sillas mas por favor.

El camarero puso tres sillas mas rápidamente las que fueron ocupadas por las chicas. Quinn rápidamente ocupo la silla que estaba a mi lado y junto sus labios con los míos , lo cual fue una grata y sorprendente sorpresa.

**R:** Y eso?

**Q: **Me apetecía.

**R:** Vale

**T:** Como puedes hacerme esto Rachel , creía que lo nuestro iba en serio .

Tori empezó a llorar falsamente y mi cara se desencajo.

**Q: **E..estáis juntas?

**R:** NO

**T: **Como puedes negarme a mi , pero sobre todo como puedes negar a tu hijo.

**Q:** Que?

**J: **Jajajajjaja

**S:** Y esta de que se ríe?

**J: **Sabia que mi mujer era buena actuando pero incluso yo me sorprendo de lo maravillosa que es.

**B:** E..estáis juntas? Pero Tori no estaba con Rachel?

**J:** Si Berry le llega a poner una de sus manos encima a mi mujer , le corto lo que le cuelga entre las piernas.

**R: **Madre que te parió Tori, la madre que te parió.

**T:** Holly Vega es su nombre.

**R:** Se como se llama tu madre Tori , me quiere a mi mas que a ti .

**T: **Mentira

**R: **Verdad.

**S:** No quisiera interrumpir su charla pero , de donde se conocen ?

**J:** Fuimos al mismo instituto juntas y se puede decir que gracias a Rachel me decidí por pedirle a esta hermosa chica que fuera mi novia y años mas tarde mi esposa. Y mi preguntas es desde cuando la rubia y Rachel están juntas?

**Q: **No lo estamos todavía , pero supongo que esta tarde puede cambiar la situación.

**T: **Tenéis una cita?

**Q:** Así es.

**T: **Me alegro por vosotras pero me veo en el derecho como' hermana mayor ' de Rachel decirte que si le haces daño yo te hare tik tok en la cara vale?

**S:** Tik Tok? Que jerga es esa para decir que le va a pegar?

**T: **Una 'made in Tori', algún problema?

**R: **Primero , Tori deja de intentar imitar a la Jade Badass y segundo , podéis dejar las idioteces?

**Quinn Pv**

Realmente al principio no supe como reaccionar al ver Rachel , mi Rachel , junto a dos chicas a las que en ese instante no reconocí , pero esa duda se vio resuelta ante el grito de Britt.

Mi Rachel estaba sentada junto a dos grandes estrellas.

El que Tori hiciera esa broma fue como una pata en la boca del estomaga , pro la risa de Jade fue como la anestesia que calmo el dolor que me habia producido el pensar que Rachel estaba en brazos de otra mujer que no fuera yo.

El resto de la velada que pasamos junto a las Jori fue agradable, pero todo tiene su fin. Las Jori se despidieron de nosotras alegando que nos veríamos otro día . Las Brittana las siguieron poco después ya que tenían cosas que hacer , lo que nos dejo a mi y a Rachel solas.

R: Por fin..

Q: Que pasa Rach?

R: No me interpretes mal , las adoro a las cuatro , pero prefiero siempre estar un rato contigo a solas.

**Q: **Ahh si ?

**R:** Por supuesto?

**Q:** Pues entonces esta tarde te vas a hartar de mi porque te voy a raptar desde las 18:00 hasta que a mi me apetezca.

**R: **Lo de secuestro lo tengo que leer como una cita señorita Fabray ?

**Q: **Por supuesto señorita Berry.

**R:** Que tengo que ponerme?

**Q:** Con cualquier cosa estas preciosa mi amor , pero ponte algo cómodo y nada de tacones.

No falto mucho tiempo para que ambas nos despidiéramos prometiendo ser puntuales a la hora de encontrarnos para tener nuestra cita.

El tiempo se me paso volando , entre vestirme y comprobar que todo para nuestra cita estuviera listo.

Llevaría a Rachel a un parque de atracciones , pero no cualquier parque si no en el que nos conocimos. Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

_Era un día soleado , hacia escasos dos días que había cumplido los 6 años por lo que mis padres decidieron que por fin era momento para llevarme al parque de atracciones. Me encontraba en la fila para poder subir a la montaña rusa infantil , nerviosa , por no saber lo que me esperaba cuando por fin llegara mi turno para poder subirme a aquella monstruosa montaña rusa ,( que cuando mides menos de metro y medio todo te parece muy grande)._

_Nerviosa ?_

_Cuando me gire para encarar a la persona que me había hablado me encontré con una morena que aunque no os lo creáis en esa época era mas alta que yo ._

_**Q:** La verdad , si ._

_Vas a subir sola ?_

_**Q: **Mis padres dicen que los Fabray's no le podemos tener miedo a nada y yo me voy a subir solita._

_Eres bastante valiente , por cierto soy Rachel Berry_

_**Q:** Yo Quinn_

_**R:** Fabray , lo se._

Ese día Rachel se convirtió en la primera amiga real que tuve y quien me acompaño en todos las atracciones en las que queria montarme , sin poner ninguna objeción.

Eran las 17:35 cuando sali de casa de mis padres hacia el hotel en el que me encontraría con Rachel para ir a nuestra cita. El camino que me separaba del hotel y de Rachel lo recorrí tranquilamente llegando a tiempo para ver como una preciosa Rachel salia por las puertas del hotel ataviada con unos jeans que le quedaban de maravilla y estilizaban sus preciosas piernas todo acompañada por una camisa lila igual que sus vans y en sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta tejana.

En cuanto me vio se firigio hacia mi coche y se instalo en el asiento del copiloto.

**R: **Hola señorita Fabray a donde piensa usted llevarme hoy?

**Q:**Al lugar donde empezó todo .

Se ve que mi comentario dejo a Rachel pensativa ya que de su boca no salio ninguna palabra hasta que detuve el coche en el aparcamiento del parque de atracciones.

**R: **Un parque de atracciones?

**Q:** El mismo en el que nos conocimos mi vida.

**Rachel Pv**

Me quede pensando en la frase de Quinn hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino , un parque de atracciones , el mismo que la conocí hay lo vi todo claro, estábamos en el principio de nuestra relación.

Nos acabábamos de bajar de una de las atracciones cuando un chico se nos acerco.

Rachel Berry?

Le envía esto dijo a la vez que me entregaba un globo del que colgaba una nota.

'Te amo por...'

Instintivamente mi vista se fue hacia Quinn la que me miraba con una de esa sonrisa que decía espera y veras , y eso fue lo que hice.

El resto del día fue prácticamente igual , cada vez que nos bajábamos de una atracción , me veía abordada por un chico el que me entregaba un presente y una nota . Al final del día acabe seis notas diferentes, pero fue cuando me entregaron la ultima nota que lo entendí todo , en ella rezaba una simple frase ' lee todas las notas en voz alta y en cuanto acabes date la vuelta'.

**R: **Te amo por ser tu , por todos los buenos y malos momentos , por estar a mi lado cuando te he necesitado , por todas las sonrisas y las lagrimas a tu lado , por todo eso me gustaria que te dieras la vuelta...

**Q:** Y aceptaras a esta chica que esta arrodillada ante ti y te esta pidiendo que seas su novia .

Así que que me dices Rachel Berry , me harías el gran honor de dejarme llamarte mi novia?

En ese momento me gire para encontrarme a una Quinn arrodillada con un ramo de rosas , pidiendo que fuera su novia.

**R:** Si

**Q: **Que?

**R:**Que si Quinn que acepto ser tu novia.

Como no podía acepara ser la chica de la mujer que amo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue unos brazos que me aprisionaron por la cintura y unos labios que se juntaron con los míos.

**Q**: Te amo.

**R:** Y yo a ti Fabray , y yo a ti.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Les gusto , les encanto , lo odiaron ? Haganmelo saber **

**Que les pareció la cita?**

**Besitos y gracias por leer **

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	7. Por fin

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia **

**En el anterior capitulo**

_**Q:** Y aceptaras a esta chica que esta arrodillada ante ti y te esta pidiendo que seas su novia ._

_Así que que me dices Rachel Berry , me harías el gran honor de dejarme llamarte mi novia?_

_En ese momento me gire para encontrarme a una Quinn arrodillada con un ramo de rosas , pidiendo que fuera su novia._

_**R:** Si _

_**Q: **Que?_

_**R:**Que si Quinn que acepto ser tu novia._

_Como no podía acepara ser la chica de la mujer que amo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue unos brazos que me aprisionaron por la cintura y unos labios que se juntaron con los míos._

_**Q**: Te amo._

_**R:** Y yo a ti Fabray , y yo a ti._

**Por fin**

Por fin , por fin tenia lo que quería . Por fin tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado y todo desde hace exactamente 12 horas , las mejores 12 horas de toda mi vida.

Anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida , había conseguido que el amor de mi vida me diera una oportunidad y tenia la dicha de poder llamarla mi novia. Esta mañana me he levantado con energías renovadas , todo al máximo y gracias a la presencia de Rachel en mi vida.

Aunque ya contara con 25 primaveras en mi cartera mi madre vino a despertarme aquella mañana y a indicarme que el desayuno se encontraba ya en la mesa , por lo que me vestí rápido y baje desayunar. Eran las 7:30 escasas cuando baje a desayunar ya lista para un nuevo día.

**J:** Buenos días cielo.

**Ru**: Buenos días princesa.

**Q: **Buenos días papis.

**J: **Papis? Hace como 10 años que dejaste de llamarnos papis , el mismo tiempo

**Ru:** El mismo tiempo que hace que Rachel se fue , por lo que mi pregunta es que que ha hecho que nos vuelvas a llamar papis y estés tan contenta.

**Q**: Rachel.

**J: **Rachel , que pasa con ella , sabes algo de ella Lucy?

MI madre y su extrema preocupación cuando se trata de Rachel , no por algo Rachel siempre fue la preferida de todas mis amigas y fue mi madre la primera después de mi que se dio cuenta que estoy enamorada de Rachel.

**Q: **Esta aquí mama.

**Ru:** Como que esta aquí?

**Q:** Ha venido para la reunión de antiguos alumnos y nos hemos rencontrado .

**J:** Como esta la pequeña Berry , Lucy?

**Q:** Esta preciosa mama . Es espectacular .

**Ru:** A que se dedica esa pequeña genio princesa?

**Q: **Es medico papa , neurocirujana mejor dicho.

**J:** Siempre supe que llegaría alto .

**Q:** Pero a que no sabéis que es lo mejor papis?

**Ru:** Que pasa pequeña ?

**Q:** Que es vuestra nuera.

**J: **Como y cuando ?

**Q:** Ayer en el parte de atracciones donde nos conocimos .

**Ru:** Quien fue que lo pidió ?

**Q: **Yo.

**Ru: **Esa es mi niña.

**Q:** Gracias por apoyarme papis , ahora os dejo que voy a ver a mi princesa.

**Ru: **Traela a comer Lucy y no quier escusas.

Me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí hacia mi coche , con el que puse camino hasta el hotel. Por suerte encontré aparcamiento delante del hotel por lo que llegue en prácticamente hacia recepción.

**Rec.:** Buenos días señorita Fabray , tenga la llave.

La recepcionista muy amablemente me entrego la llave que habría la puerta de la habitación de Rachel , por suerte esta se había encargado de dejar estipulado que cada vez que entrase al hotel me dieran directamente la llave de su habitación.

Rápidamente me diriji a un ascensor el cual en pocos segundos me dejo en el piso correspondiente en el que se alojaba Rachel.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre , encontrándome con una imagen muy agradable. Rachel se encontraba todavia en el mundo de los sueños y por lo que decía su estado de excitación era un sueño muy movidito.

**R :** Quinn mmm Quinn

**Q:** Así que la señorita sueña conmigo he , vamos a hacerse-lo realidad – me dije a mi misma.

Rápidamente me quite , el abrigo , el bolso y los zapatos y me recosté suavemente en la cama , al lago de Rachel.

Mis labios se dirigieron directamente al cuello de Rachel , en el que empece dejando dulces besos y esporádicos mordisquitos que hacían que Rachel soltara suspiros de placer, los cuales también me estaban calentando a mi.

**R:** Mmm mi amor , quieta

**Q:** Quieres que me quede quita mi vida ?

Justo en ese momento Rachel se levanto sorprendida.

**R:** Quinn ? Dios que haces aquí ?

**Q: **Mmm he venido a verte mi vida y me encontrado con una situación que no podía dejar pasar.

Disimuladamente le diriji una mirada a su entrepierna , mirada que ella siguió hasta encontrarse con lo que yo veía .

**R:** Dios , lo siento.

_Que lo sientes , tu estas loca ?_

Rápidamente me coloque ahorcajas sobre ella , juntando nuestros sexos , lo que nos saco a ambas un gemido de placer.

**R:** Q..Quinn que haces ?

**Q:** Que lo sientes Rachel , no hay motivos para que lo tengas que sentir , es algo normal mi amor y me alegro que mi yo de tus sueños sea la culpable de tu estado. Te puedo contar un secreto ?

**R:** C...Claro.

**Q: **Tu siempre apareces en mis sueños y no siempre eres una chica buena.

En cuanto la ultima de las letras salio de mis labios estos fueron sellados por los de Rachel dando paso a uno de los besos mas apasionados de mi vida , de los pocos que he tenido.

Rachel nos cambio de posición , dejándome a mi con la espalda pegada al colcho y a ella entre mis muslos , lo que hacia que su miembro estuviera apretándose con mi muslo .

**R: **Mmm te deseo

**Q: **Yo también a ti mi amor , pero antes tendrías que saber algo.

**R**: Que pasa mi vida ?

**Q:** Es mi primera vez , nunca he sido capaz de traicionar a tu recuerdo solo tu tienes ese derecho.

**R:** Te amo- beso- te amo , yo tampoco he sido capaz de hacer nada con nadie , había algo que siempre hacia que me tirara para atrás , y ahora se que eras tu.

Volvimos a besarnos y poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos dejándonos desnudas

**R:** No tengo protección.

**Q:** No te preocupes , tomo la píldora.

Rachel me volvió a besar mientras colocaba la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y se introdujo nada mas que unos milímetros.

**R: **Si te sientes incomoda o te duele , házmelo saber por favor .

Yo solo pude besar-la, dando-le el visto bueno para que siguiese. Rachel se introdujo en mi hasta que sintió la barrera que me mantenía pura .

**R: **Cuando estés lista mi amor.

**Q**: Ahora mi vida .

Rachel se introdujo de mi , rompiendo mi barrera lo que me genero un dolor tremendo durante unos cuantos segundo y después se mantuvo quieta , dándome tiempo a que me acostumbrara a su intrusión.

**Q:** Puedes moverte amor.

Rachel comenzó moviendo las caderas en un ritmos lento que me hacia estremecer de placer en cada arremetida que daba contra mi , entraba y salia entera , arremetiendo otra vez hacia mi interior , generando-me espasmo tras espasmo.

**Q**: Mas rápido mi vida , por favor.

Rachel se encongio en el hueco de mi cuello y acelero el ritmo de las envestidas que me catapulto hasta la cúspide del placer provocando-me la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda mi vida , un orgasmo placentero y el que a los pocos segundos acompaño el de Rachel , quien se vació en mi interior provocando-me un segundo orgasmo esa mañana.

Rachel salio de mi lentamente , dejándome una situación de vacío , y se acostó a mi lado arrastrándome a mi a recostarme en su pecho desnudo , escuchando así uno de los sonidos mas maravillosos que he escuchado , el de un corazón enamorado desbocado . Yo lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme a llorar , de felicidad , cosa que alarmo a Rachel.

**R:** Estas bien mi vida ? Te he hecho daño? Mira que puedo ser estúpida!

**Q: **Hey hey para no eres estúpida y no me has hecho daño.

**R:** Entonces?

**Q:** Lloro de felicidad amor mio , lloro porque por fin me he podido entregar a ti , por fin mi alma se ha fundido con la tuya , por fin somos una.

**R:** Te amo , amor mio , te amo como nadie a amado a alguien en la historia de este planeta.

Rachel me envolvió en sus brazos y ambas caímos en los brazos de morfeo.

Desperté después del medio dia , pero Rachel no estaba en la cama , se encontraba dándose un baño , al cual decidí acompañarle.

Me introduje en el cuarto de baño y silenciosamente lo hice en la ducha y envolvi a Rachel con mis brazos .

**R: **Mmm hola mi amor .

**Q:** Hola mi vida .

**R: **Como estas cielo ?

**Q**: Estoy perfecta cielo , me siento radiante .

**R: **Lo estas cielo.

Entre besos y caricias nos bañamos la una a la otra , en cuanto salimos de la ducha , Rachel me envolvió delicadamente en una toalla y ella se puso su albornoz lila , el cual le sentaba de perlas .

Rachel se seco rápidamente a si misma y se dirigió a mi , me seco con suavemente , como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera a romper.

**R: **Necesitas algo?

**Q:** Tienes crema corporal , sabes que tengo una piel delicada .

**R: **Lo se créeme y disculpas anticipadas .

**Q:** Porque te disculpas ?

Rachel se dirigió a mi y me cogió de la cintura , dirigiéndome hacia el espejo , en el que pude observar algo que antes no estaba. Justo en el lado derecho de mi cuello , donde este se une con el hombro se encontraba un gran chupeton.

**Q:** Así que me has marcado?

**R:** Lo siento de verdad.

**Q**: Rachel tienes que dejar de hacer eso .

**R:** Que ?

**Q: **Tienes que dejar de disculparte cariño , no me has hecho daño , es mas me enorgullece llevar este chupetón en el cuello , sabes porque ?

**R:** Dime?

**Q: **Por que significa que soy tuya , así como posiblemente lo significan las marcas de uñas que tienes en tu trasero.

**R: **Asi que es por eso que me escocia , eh ? Tu también has dejado tu marca ?

**Q: **Por supuesto , tengo que dejarle claro a todas esas lagartas que Rachel Berry tiene dueña y esa es Quinn Fabray.

**R:** Te he dicho ya que te amo ?

**Q:** Nope.

**R:** Te amo .

**Q.** Te amo mi amor , es mal momento para decirte que mi padre quiere verte a la hora de comer ?

**R:** Espera que ?

**Q:** Mi padre quiere verte .

**R:** Voy a morir , verdad ?

**Q:** Mis padres te adoran Rachel , no hay motivo por el que tenerles miedo , siempre fuiste su favoritas de todas mis amigas.

**R:** Era la preferida cuando era tu amiga , ahora soy tu novia Quinn , es diferente , ahora soy la persona con la que su princesita mantiene una relación , si llegáramos a tener hijos te digo yo que si el mejor amigo de una de nuestras hijas pasara a ser el novio , no me lo tomaría tan bien.

_Ha dicho que si llegaramos a tener hijos? Eso significa que QUIERE tener hijos , CONMIGO , YEAAAAAAAAHH_

**Q:** Seguro que seras una gran madre para nuestros hijos , pero ahora se una buena novia para la madre de tus hijos y enfréntate a tus suegros.

**R:** Yo puedo.

**Q: **Tu puedes.

Despues de esa conversación , fuimos a vestirnos , en habitaciones separadas ya que Rahcel aseguro que no podría controlar-se si me venia poniéndome crema , por lo que cuando ambas estuvimos listas nos encontramos en la sala de la habitación y bajamos a la recepción del hotel a dejar mi llave y desde hay fuimos hacia mi coche , el que conducio Rachel, ya que aun me molestaba un poquito la entrepierna.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mis padres me baje inmediatamente pero Rachel no lo hizo, por lo que me diriji hacia la puerta del conductor y pique en el cristal.

**Q:** Piensas bajarte o que ? Mis padres no mueren cielo.

Parece ser que eso motivo lo suficiente a Rachel , ya que se bajo del coche y me devolvió las llaves , entrelazando nuestras manos al mismo tiempo , lo que me dio a notar lo sudorosas que tenia sus manos.

**Q** :Tranquila.

Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta de la casa , fui yo la que tuvo que picar al timbre por que Rachel se encontraba demasiado nerviosa . La puerta fue abierta segundos mas tarde por mi padre.

**Ru:** JUDY! Mira quien a venido a vernos.

Segundos después el umbral del pórtico de mi casa fue atravesado por mi madre que se lanzo hacia Rachel envolviéndola en un abrazo de esos asfixiantes , abrazo que fue correspondido por Rachel.

**J**: Rachel Barbara Berry futura de Fabray , por que como no lo sea te mato Quinn , como se te ocurre desparecer de la forma que lo hiciste ?

**Ru:** Judy cielo , primero de todo suelta a la pobre chica que ya esta morada y ese no es un tema para hablar en el pórtico de casa.

_Dios te bendiga por entrometerte pap._

**J:** Tienes razón Russel , pasar a dentro chicas .

Pasamos hacia dentro de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el salón , en el que Rachel y yo nos sentamos en un sillón y mis padres en un sillón individual delante nuestro, con mi padre sentado en el y mi madre en uno de los apoya brazos.

**Ru:** Y bien Rachel?

**R:** Que quieren saber señores Fabray?

**J: **Porque te fuiste Rachel , porque despareciste de esa forma?

**R: **Porque me humillaron señora Fabray , me avergonzaron de tal modo que lo ubico que quería era olvidar , olvidar todo lo que me habían hecho , olvidarme del dolor que tenia mi corazón día tras dia cuando cruzaba las puertas del instituto y el dolor que sentía por un amor imposible de conseguir , por eso me fui , porque este lugar me recordaba todo ese dolor.

**Ru:**A donde fuiste?

**R:** A Los Ángeles , me matricule en un instituto y acabe como primera de mi promoción y conseguí una beca completa para Harvard done me gradué como primera de mi promoción en medicina y después me especialice en neurocirugía.

**J: **Que te paso allí Rachel , estas muy cambiada para mas guapa me refiero.

**R: **Cuando llegue al instituto de Hollywood tenia mucha ira acumulada por la situación que había vivido por lo que me apunte a Football y perdí peso y mientras me encontraba en la universidad practique diferentes tipos de artes marciales.

**Ru: **Sabes ahora estoy mas seguro.

**Q: **Seguro de que papa?

**Ru**: Seguro de que si te pasara algo , Rachel te defendiera con uñas y dientes.

**R: **Entregaríami vida por ella señor , Quinn es lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida , a parte e mi familia claro esta. Se que lo mas convencional seria que fuera Quinn la que le pidiera permiso a mis padres para salir conmigo ya que fue ella la que me lo pidió pero señor yo quiero pedirle permiso para que me deje mantener una relación amorosa con su hija.

**Ru:** La amas?

**R:** Mas que a mi vida señor.

**Ru:** Tienes mi permiso Rachel , ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Mi padre y Rachel se levantaron de el sillón en el que se encontraba y se fundieron en un abrazo del que pocos segundo después se separaron .

**Ru:** Bienvenida a la familia Rachel.

**R:** Gracias señor Fabray

**J:** Rachel...

**R**: Gracias Russel , gracias Judy

**Se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar , pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo de poder hacerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gusta el cap.**

**Dejenme saber que les ha parecido.**

**Gracias y besitos**

**Atte:Laulau2311**


	8. La broma y el reencuentro

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora os dejo seguir con la historia**

_**En el anterior capítulo...**_

_**Ru**__: La amas?_

_**R**__: Mas que a mi vida señor._

_**Ru**__: Tienes mi permiso Rachel , ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo._

_Mi padre y Rachel se levantaron de el sillón en el que se encontraba y se fundieron en un abrazo del que pocos segundo después se separaron ._

_**Ru**__: Bienvenida a la familia Rachel._

_**R**__: Gracias señor Fabray_

_**J**__: Rachel..._

_**R**__: Gracias Russel , gracias Judy_

**La broma y el reencuentro**

**Rachel PV**

La cena con los padres de Quinn fue muy agradable , me sentí acogida , me sentí como en casa cosa que Judy y Russel me repitieron a lo largo de toda la velada . Lamentablemente cuando la velada llego a su fin tuve que volver a mi hotel y por mas que Quinn insistiera en acompañarme no le fue posible.

Esa noche mi mundo de los sueños se vio invadido por tres cabelleras rubias , una sabia a quien le pertenecía , a Quinn , la mujer de mi vida y las otras dos solo repetían una palabra : mamá, ahí fue donde comprendí que se trataba de mi mas profundo deseo : una familia junto al amor de mi vida.

Esa mañana al despertarme , desayune , me vestí con ropa deportiva y sali ha hacer algo de deporte ya que mi cuerpo , al estar acostumbrado a realizar deporte todos los días me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Me encontraba corriendo cuando sin darme cuenta llegue a un lugar donde crei que nunca llegaria sino era que me obligaban. Justo delante de mi se alzaba imponente aquél edificio donde me acabaron por convencer para irme de aquel pueblo : William Mckinkley High School , aquél instituto que se llevo mis años de adolescencia.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente , tanto malos como buenos , pero mas malos que otra cosa.

Pero ahi estaba yo , con una carrera , un buen físico y con el amor de ni vida a mi lado en cada paso y eso ni Finn Hudson ni sus matones me lo podrian quitar, nadie podria.

Volví a emprender mi carrera y me dirigí hacía el parque de Lima donde por casualidad me encontre con dos cabelleras rubias y una morena que reconocería en cualquier sitio . Estaban de espaldas a mi , relajándose , bebiendo un poco de agua , sentadas en un banco ajenas a lo que les vendria encima y que se acababa de ocurrir.

A mi derecha se encontraban tres muchachos jugando con las típicas pistola de agua que van muy bien para refrecar-se en un mes tan caluroso com lo es Junio.

**R**: Hey chaval!

Que quiere señora ?

**R**: Primero de todo no soy señora soy señorita y mi nombre es Rachel , encantada.

Mi nombre es Jason

**R**: Muy bien Jason , ves a aquellas tres chicas que estan sentadas en aquel banco

**J**: Si las veo , porque señora ?

**R**: Te doy diez dolares si les mojas la espalda a las tres con un solo disparo.

**J**: Porque ?

**R: **Tienes algun problema con a homosexualidad ?

**J: **No porque ?

**R**: Veras Jason , la rubia mas bajita de las dos que hay es mi novia y cuando nos reencontramos después de no vernos durante mucho tiempo lo primero que hizo fue darme una bofetada por lo que mojarlas sera como mi pequeña venganza personal.

**J**: De acuerdo.

Le di el dinero a Jason y me escondí detras de un árbol para ver el espectáculo . En cuánto el choro de agua contacto con las espaldas de las tres saltaron del banco a un velocidad increíble y se giraron buscando al responsable con el cuál dieron de inmediato.

**S**: Te vas a cagar enano!

Las tres salieron coriendo en dirección a Jason el cuál salió escopeteado de allí.

Me interpuse en el camino de Santana de tal forma que para frenar-la tuve que alzar-la del suelo y poner-la sobre mi hombro al igualue tuve que hacer-lo con Quinn quién estaba en mi otro hombro.

**S**: Seas quien seas bajame yaa!

**Q**: Este culo me suena.

**Br**: Buenos días Rachei.

**R**: Buenos días Britt , que tal estava el agua ?

**S**: Berry bajame de aquí !

Las baje de mis hombros y lo primero que senti fueron unos labios impactando contra los mios.

**Q**: Buenos días mi amor.

**R**: Buenos días mi vida.

Junte mis labios con los de mi chica dando paso así a un buen beso de buenos días entre dos personas enamoradas , beso que fue interrumpido por Santana.

**S**: Separaos un poco que tanto amor me da diabetes.

**Q**: Tu no dices lo mismo cuando éstas con Brittany en tus momentos Brittana asi que no nos molestes en nuestros momentos Faberry .

**Br**: O momentos Quinchel.

Todas después del comentario de Brittany estallamos en una carcajada que fue disminuyendo hasta dejarnos a las cuatro en un silencio cómodo.

**S**: Un momento , como sabías tu lo del agua he Berry.

**Q**: Por que ha sido cosa suya , es su venganza verdad mi amor?

De verdad cada dia adoro mas a esta mujer , me conoce como si de la palma de su propia mano se tratase.

**R**: Así es y no me vengas con venganzas Santana que si no no acabamos nunca.

**S**: Vale pero hoy pagas tu la comida .

**R**: Teníamos planes para come ?

**Q**: Yo me acabo de enterar al igual que tu , así que a mi no me mires .

**R**: Vale , que hora y dónde ?

**S**: Hoy en Breadstix's a la 14:25 , y si me vas a saltar que no quieres ver a alguno de tus excompañeros yo te digo que les den por culo que tu has triunfado y practicámente todos ellos se quedaron en esta mierda de pueblo.

**R**: Dios en Hollywood tenia a Jade , pero no sabes la falta que me han hecho tus comentarios San.

**S**: Santana solo hay una .

**Q**: Y menos mal que solo hay una.

**S**: Si eso , espera , Oye!

Todas excluyendo a Santana soltamos una carcajada inmensa mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos y ponia morritos.

**R**: Venga dejemos de reírnos de la única Santana , os veo en restaurante vale ?

Me despedí de las chicas y emprendí mi trote de camino al hotel al cúal llegue 25 minutos despúes , lo que me daba casi 4 horas para alistarme para la comida , estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta por lo que me puse el albornoz y fui a abrir , sorpresa fue la mia cuándo al abrir la puerta me encontre con Quinn aún ataviada con la ropa deportiba y en sus manos cargaba un bolso de contenido desconocido.

**R**: Cielo que haces aquí ?

**Q**: He pensado que podia venir a ducharme contigo y después llegamos al restaurante juntas.

**R**: Mmm me gusta ese plan.

Cogí a Quinn y la atraje hacía mi por la cintura , colisionando nuestros cuerpos a la misma vez que li hacían nuestros labios. Rápidamente nos introduje a ambas en la habitación , donde sin darnos cuenta acabamos ambas en la cama , con Quinn encima mío.

**R**: Cielo tienes demasiada ropa- dije entre gemidos , el tener a Quinn encima mío con unas mallas ceñidas era demasiado para mi pobre cuerpo.

Poco a podo fui haciendo desaparecer la ropa del cuerpo de forma que ahora lo único que nos separaba era su ropa interior inferior y mi fin albornoz.

**Q**: El pequeño Berry , por lo que veo se encuentra ya listo

Y no se equivocaba , mi miembro o como cariñosamente le había apodado Quinn LittleBerry se encontraba mas que Risto para la acción.

**R**: Preservativos - dije en un gemido

**Q**: Estoy con la píldora , no hace falta

**R**: Por mas que me gustaria tener hijos contigo Quinn ahora mismo no es el momento asi que por favor dejame utilizar el preservativo

**Quinn PV**

**R**: Por mas que me gustaria tener hijos contigo Quinn ahora mismo no es el momento asi que por favor dejame utilizar el preservativo.

Por mas que a mi no me importara quedarme embarazada en ese mismo instante Rachel tenia razón, no era el momento para que tuviéramos hijos y por mas que me disgustara que Rachel utilizará preservativo tenia que hacer-lo.

**Q:** De acuerdo pero ...

**R: **Pero ... ?

**Q**: Yo te lo pongo.

En ese momento vi como Rachel tragaba saliva y eso augmento mi ego de una forma inexplicable . Mi mujer , por que eso era lo que consideraba que Rachel era para mi , trabaga saliva por la simple acción de que fuera yo quien le colocará el preservativo.

Cuándo este estubo colocado y hube comprobado que estubiera colocado me posicione sobre Rachel y alinie mi entrada con su miembro y poco a poco , con la ayuda de sus manos en mis caderas fui introduciendo su miembro en mi interior,

cuando la unión fue completa ambas dejamos salir unos grandes suspiros de placer.

Yo misma fui la que implantó el ritmo, un ritmo que hacia a Rachel volverse loca y sinceramente , a mi también.

Rachel se las ingenio para darnos la vuelta de forma que era mi espalda la que estaba en contacto con el colchón . Estaba jugando con sus caderas de una forma que me volvía loca , una forma que solo hacía que mi sexo le enviara calambres a mi cerebro anunciando el inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba. Orgasmo que hizo que tuviera que agararme a las sabanas con las manos y a las caderas de mi mujer con las piernas. Mi éxtasis fue seguido inmediatamente por el suyo lo que hizo que otra ola candente de placer arrasara mi interior.

Rachel vencida cayó sobre mi pecho donde automáticamente la envolví entre mis brazos .

**R**: Te amo mi Lucy.

**Q**: Yo también te amo mi amor.

Mi reloj de pulsera pito marcando la 13:00 del medio día indicando así que nos quedava menos de 1:30 para la comida.

Nos duchamos juntas entre algún que otro mimo y fuimos a vestirnos . Rachel se decanto por unos pantalones pitillos negros , una camiseta de tirantes azul con un top blanco y una sandalias negras al estilo romano en cambio yo me decante por una falda marrón a tres cuartos de muslo , una blusa verde agua y unos tacones de cuña verdes que me igualaban eso 7 centímetros que me sacaba Rachel.

Llegamos al restaurante 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada y allí nos encontramos con las chicas quienes junto a nosotras seguimos amablemente a la camarera que nos indico cuál seria nuestra mesa.

Bueno bueno que tenemos aquí el trio estrella del instituto acompañado de otra belleza.

**S:** Largate de aquí Hudson

**F: **Hey tranquila Lopez yo solo quiero saber el nombre de tu amiga aquí presente

**R: **No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi

**F:** Si me hubiera cruzado antes contigo te digo yo que hubiera reconocido a un pibón como tu

**R:** Sigo siendo la misma a la que ridiculizaste delante de todo el instituto

**F**: Berry?

**R**: Hola Hudson

**Pues hasta aquí este capitulo ,aunque se que dije que no iba a actualizar en dos semanas mas , sentí que os estaba decepcionado y aunque me ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo escribir con una sola mano un capitulo entero aquí lo teneis.**

**Perdón adelantado por las faltas**

**Besitos y abrazos **

**Laulau2311**


	9. Reunión I

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ahora les dejo con la historia**

**El el anterior capítulo...**

_**F**__: Si me hubiera cruzado antes contigo te digo yo que hubiera reconocido a un pibón como tu._

_**R**__: Sigo siendo la misma a la que ridiculizaste delante de todo el instituto_

_**F**__: Berry?_

_**R**__: Hola Hudson_

**Reunion I**

La cara de Hudson cambio radicalmente a asombro y de asombro a una cara la cual no soy capaz de definir.

**F**: Es imposible que seas Berry . Huyo de Lima hace 10 años.

**R** : Haber Hudson que evente hay esta semana en el único instituto de este pueblo?

**F**: La reunión de 10 años de nuestro curso .

**R**: Muy bien Hudson . Y cuantos de esta mesa fuimos a ese instituto en la misma generación?

**F**: Todos .

**R**: Muy bien Hudson sigues tan lento como siempre pero has mejorado un poco.

**F**: Entiendo que hayas venido por la reunión pero que hacer con estas tres?

**R**: Porque no tendría que estar con mis mejor amigas y mi novia.

**F**: Tu novia , donde esta esa pobre chica?

**Q**: Aquí .

**F**: Tu ? Es imposible que Fabray te haya escogido antes que a mi .

**R**: Así es Hudson y porque es imposible , yo creo que ha hecho una buFabrFrñección . Tu que dices cielo ?

**Q**: Camerero por un lado una doctora por el otro ? Yo creo que he escogido bien además el que este enamorada de esta doctora es un punto a favor.

**R**: La señorita a hecho su elección . Asi que ahora no quiero ser grosera pero ahora podemos pedir ?

**F**: Cla..claro

Todas pedimos rápidamente nuestros platos y Hudson se fue a donde tuviera que irse.

**S**: Le habéis visto la cara cuando se ha enterado de que sois pareja ? Yo creo que casi se le cae la mandíbula.

**R**: A mi también se me caería si viera a tanto bambon junto.- Dije con un tono de broma , el cual fue causante de una ronda de carcajadas.

Unos 15 minutos después de haber hecho nuestro pedido Finn nos trajo nuestros platos.

Nos encontrábamos tomando el postre cuando por la puerta del restaurante entro una de las únicas personas a parte de las chicas que me apoyo.

Pero que tenemos aquí , las únicas cuatro personas que han triunfado de este pueblo.

**R**: Un gusto volverla a ver entrenadora Sylvester .

**S.S**: Berry , Sacos de Arena , Fabray , Pierce un gusto volver a veros .

**R**: Igualmente entrenadora , le apetece acompañarnos ?

**S.S**: Si , por que no.

Quinn y yo nos apretujamos un poco mas contra Britt de forma que la entrenadora quedo en la esquina del asiento redondeado tan típico del Breadstix .

**S.S**: Que te cuentas Berry hace 10 años que no se sabe nada de ti , desde aquel incidente.

**R**: Pues después del incidente me fui a Los Ángeles donde me gradúe primera de mi generación y campeona nacional por partida doble . Gracias a los campeonatos y las notas me llovieron las becas de las cuáles escogí la de Harvard donde estudie medicina , me especielice en neurocirugía y ahora estoy trabajando en el Seattle Grace como jefa de dicha unidad.

**S.S**: Menudo currículum que te cargas chica y no has pensado venirte mas cerca ?

**R**: En realidad mis padres tienen planteado mudarse otra vez para Lima y yo tengo ofertas de los casi todos los hospitales de New York .

**Q**: Como ?

**R**: Es algo desde hace tiempo , mis padre llevan queriendo volver a Ohio mucho tiempo pero no lo hicieron por mi ya que no tenia motivos , pero sabéis que ?

**Br**: Que Rach ?

**R**: He recuperado a mis mejores amigas y al amor de mi vida , vale que en Seattle esta mi prima pero ahora que porfin tengo a Quinn no me pienso separar de ella.- Dije mientras miraba a la susodicha a los ojos.

Quinn puso sus manos en mi cara y estampo sus labios contra los mios .

**Q**: Te amo .

**R**: Y yo a ti amor.

**S.S**: Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas Fabray pierde el culo por Berry como Sacos de Arena lo hace por Pierce.

**S,Q**: Y a mucha honra.

**S.S**: Solo puedo deciros que ya lo sabia y que enhorabuena chicas estáis hechas una para la otra en cada pareja.

**R**: Gracias entrenadora . Usted que se cuenta?

**S.S**: Pues el equipo de las cheerios sigue siendo el mejor del estado salvo que no son como cuando la Unholdy Trinity estaba en el . Shuester sigue con el coro y se a casado con ojos de ciervo .

**R**: Con quien ?

**S**: Pillsbury.

**S.S** : Y como iba diciendo todo sigue igual salvo con un poco de estrés por la reunión de mañana , por lo general todo nos va bien a mi y a Robyn .

**R**: Quien ?

**S.S** : Mi hija .

**R**: Enhorabuena entrenadora , me encantaría conocerla si fuera posible.

**S.S** : Mañana estará acompañandome en la reunión así que la podrás conocer ahi, por fin le podre presentar a alguien que saliera de ese instituto y fuera exitoso.

**R**: Estaremos encantadas de conocerla , verdad ?

**Q, S, Br: **Por supuesto.

**S.S**: Pues entonces os veo mañana chicas un gusto volver a veros .

La entrenadora se fue y recogío algo del mostrador supongo que su comida.

**Br**: Sabéis estoy intrigada por saber como es la hija de Que Sylvester .

**S**: No eres la única , creo que todas estamos igual que tu.

Santana nos mando una mirada como pidiendo respuesta a la que tanto Quinn como yo respondimos con un asentimiento.

Estábamos por salir del restaurante cuando un grito de auxilio resonó por todo el salón.

Ayuda un médico.

Salí corriendo a ver de que se trataba encontrándome a una de las camareras en el suelo con una herida en la sien izquierda que sangraba .

**R**: Que ha pasado ?

Se ha resbalado cuando a pisado un regreso que se habia deramado en el suelo y su cabeza a pegado contra la mesa .

**R: **Vale mi nombre es Rachel y soy médico quiero que cojas el paño mas limpio que tengas y lo presiones contra su herida y mientras yo la reviso llames a una ambulancia .

La chica hizo lo que le pedí mientras yo comencé a revisar a la paciente.

Tenia el pulso débil y no había reacción en la pupila , a simple vista no podría decir que le pasa para eso necesitaría un escáner .

En menos de cinco minutos llego una ambulancia y los paramédicos.

**Pm**: Que ha pasado?

**R**: Se ha resbalado y se ha golpeado la cabeza , el pulso es débil y no tiene reacción en la pupila .

**Pm**: Es usted medico ?

**R**: Doctora Rachel Berry Neurocirujana , a donde la llevaran ?

**Pm**: Al hospital general de Lima , pero me temo que nuestro neurocirujano no se encuentra disponible por lo que me preguntaba si usted podría acompañarnos y ocuparse del caso.

**R**: Claro .

Me acerque a las chicas las cuales seguían en la puerta .

**R**: Tengo que irme .

**S**: Porque ?

**R**: No tienen neurocirujano y en caso de que necesite una operación necesitan a un experto en el tema.

**Q**: Ve a salvarle la vida , te esperamos en mi casa .

Las chicas me dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una y yo me subi junto a los paramédicos en la ambulancia que partí rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Al hacerle el escáner este mostró un coagulo que le estaba taponado una de las bifurcaciones de la vena cerebral media superficial por lo que tuve que intervenirla para quitarselo , intervención que me llevo tres horas pero que salio exitosa lo que significaba que la muchacha podría seguir con su vida con total normalidad.

Cuando me estaba por ir me lleve la sorpresa de que la misma ambulancia que me había traído al hospital se encargo de llevarme hasta la casa de los Fabray.

No me hizo falta llamar a la puerta ya que esta fue abierta por mi suegro.

**Ru**: Hola Rachel.

**R**: Hola señor Fabray

**Ru**: Rachel.

**R**: Perdón , todavía no me acostumbró. Hola Russell.

**Ru**: Pasa yo iba de salida , las chicas están en la habitación de Quinn y Judy esta haciendo la compra.

**R**: Con su permiso.

Entre en la casa y me dirigí hacia las escaleras , con dirección a la habitación de Quinn.

**R**: Toc toc , se puede ?- Dije entreabriendo la puerta .

**Br**: Rachie pasa pasa.

Me introduje en la habitación y me dirigí directamente hacia la cama , donde estaba Quinn quien me dio un beso en los labios y hizo que me sentara detrás de ella de forma que su espalda quedo recostada en mi pecho.

**R**: Hola preciosa.

**Q**: Hola mi vida.

**S**: Si si saludos de enamoradas . Que tal la muchacha Rach?

**R**: Pues al final ha sido necesario operar.

**Br**: Y eso ?

**R**: Por culpa del golpe se le había creado un coagulo de sangre que le había tapado una de las bifurcaciónes de la vena cerebral media superficial y si ni se lo quitabamos podía perder el habla ya que sea vena es la que le proporciona la sangra a esa parte del cerebro la cual es la que controla las cuerdas vocales.

**Br**: Pero esta bien no ?

**R**: Estará perfecta en un par de días.

Quinn se acercó a mi oído de forma que pudiéramos hablar en susuros.

**Q**: Sabes me pones mucho cuando hablas en términos médicos.

**R**: A sí ?

**Q**: Si , mucho .

**S**: He chicas seguimos aquí y no queremos ver como vais a hacer mini Faberrys .

**Q**: Sabes estoy segura de que tienes un máster en interrupciones y mini que ?

**Br**: Faberrys , ya sabéis Fabray +Berry = Faberry entonces vuestros hijos serán Faberrys.

**R**: Entonces vuestros bebes serán Brittana babys .

**Br**: O Santitany.

**S**: Venga vale ya de hablar de bebés. como creís que sera la reunión de mañana?

**Q**: Tengo la impresión de que mas de uno se quedara de piedra al vernos .

**R**: Y eso ?

**Br**: Nena somos unos bombones . Dos rubias sexis , una latina caliente y una morena de pierna infartantes.

**S**: Hablando de piernas . Como consigues tenerlas asi Rachel ?

**R**: Correr , bicicleta , senderismo , yoga ...

**Q**: Y cuando tienes tiempo de hacer todo eso .

**R**: Pues como siempre tengo una muda de ropa de diario en el hospital , en vez de utilizar el coche pues voy corriendo o en bici al trabajo cada dia.

**S**: Y lo otro , porque estoy segura de esos abdominales no se hacen solos?

**R**: Pues gimnasio y las clases que imparto a los niños.

**Br**: Eres profesora ?

**R**: De karate y football a un grupo de niños sin recursos.

**S**: Quinn nos la prestas unos días ?

**Q**: No Rachel es mia y si tengo que escribirlo en su cuerpo lo hago.

**Br** : Bueno pues te bienes tu también yo no tengo problemas .

**R**: A no eso si que no a mi rubia solo la toco yo.- Dije mientras apretaba a Quinn mucho mas contra mi cuerpo.

**S**: Vale nos queda claro que cada una solo toca a su chica y así al inreves.

**R**: Por donde íbamos ? A si por como creemos que seria la reunión . Sinceramente no se que respuesta daros a esa pregunta. Hace tanto tiempo que no se de los de Mckinley que no podría decirte como sera.

**Q**: Yo te aseguro que a mas de uno se le caerá la mandíbula al verte.

**Br**: Lo secundamos.

El resto de la tarde se nos fue hablando de temas banales hasta que Judy quien muy ablemente nos había invitado a cenar nos llamo a la mesa . La cena paso muy amenamente y de ahí me fui al hotel q descansar , el día de mañana seria muy largo .

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con las pilas cargadas , me vestí y me fui caminando hasta casa de Quinn ya que Judy me había invitado a desayunar.

Cuando llegue a la casa Fabray me abrió una versión un poco mas mayor que Quinn quien supongo que era Frannie , la mayor de las Fabray.

**F**: Perdona te conozco?

**R:**Solía ser la mejor amiga de tu hermana pequeña.

**F**: No me jodas , Rachel ?

**R**: Hola Frannie.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el cuerpo de mi cuñada estamparse contra el mio y arrastrarme dentro de la casa.

Frannie?

**Fr**: Que ?

**Q**: Suelta . A . Mi . Novia

**Fr**: Novia ?

**Q**: Si novia y ahora te agradecería que la soltarás .

Frannie me soltó y yo pude coger el aire que necesitaba y que el abrazo de Frannie me había negado.

**R**: Buenos días preciosa .

Quinn se acerco a mi y me envolvió en un abrazo mientras me daba un beso de buenos días.

**Q**: Buenos días amor.

**Fr**: Me encanta que os queráis tanto pero desde ciando estáis vosotras dos juntas .

**R**: Hará como una semana no , cielo ?

**Q**: Si , justamente una semana.

**Fr**: Me podéis explicar la historia ?

Procedimos a explicarle la historia la cual Frannie comprendió perfectamente.

**Fr**: En definitiva Rachel se fue hace diez años por culpa de Hudson , se convirtió en doctora y ahora ha vuelto por una reunión os habéis reencontrado , aclarado vuestros sentimientos y convertido en pareja ?

**Q**: Exactamente eso.

**Fr**: Tengo una cuñada doctora.

**J**: Si hija tu cuñada es doctora y ahora no me hagas cogerte de las orejas como cuando eras pequeña Franncine Fabray.

Frannie se tapó las dos orejas con las palmas se las manos y se fue corriendo hacia la mesa del comedor.

**J**: Para vosotras dos también iba.

Nos apresuramos a sentarnos en lacmesa del comedor donde ya nos esperaban los tres miembros restantes de la familia Fabray

El desayuno paso entre agradables temas de conversación y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba delante de la mesa de recepción donde te daban una chapa identificativa para que los demás miembros de la reunión te reconocieran . De la mesa se estaba encargando nada mas y nada menos que una de mis ex compañeras de glee . Tina Cogen Chang.

**T**: Nombre ?

**R**: Berry

**T**: Rachel ?

**R**: Sorprendida Tina ?

**T**: Gratamente Rachel y antes de todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió aquel día Rachel sinceramente no supe hasta mas tarde lo que paso .

**R**: No te entiendo Tina de que hablas ?

**T**: Yo llegue tarde aquel día y me encontre con todas las personas en el pasillo y con sabrás yo intentaba integrarme así que reía las gracias aun sin saber de lo que me reía , así que quieron pedirte disculpas .

**R**: Porque me tensrias que pedir disculpas cuando tu no tienes las culpa de nada , pero si te quedas tranquila estas disculpada nos vemos dentro de acuerdo ?

**T**: Luego te veo Rach.

Me introduje en aquel edificio que me traía tantos recuerdos pero sin duda dentro de aquel edificio yo rmtenka mi lugar especial , el auditorio .

Seguía igual de como lo recorda . Me senté en primera fila y ami mente vinieron millones de recuerdos . La primera vez que me subí a ese escenario , la representación de Don't stop believing . Me vi sacada de mis pensamientos cuando un peso extra se poso en mis piernas .

**Q**: Savia que estarías aquí mi amor.

**R**: Hola mi vida .

**Q** : Que ya te has encontrado com alguien ?

**R**: Me he encontrado con Tina quien me ha pedido disculpas y me ha explicado que ella no se encontraba cuando ocurrió aquello .

**Q**: Es cierto nos la encontramos de camino al pasillo , ella iba saliendo del despacho del director y llego al pasillo después que nosotras .

**R**: Dejemonos de recuerdos vamos a conocer a la hija de Sue ?

**Q**: Vamos Britt y San ya están allí.

Quinn me guió hacia el despacho de Que sonde nos encontramos con las chicas , la entrenadora y una niña de unos 8 años , rubia y con los ojos verdes.

**S.S**: Hija te presento a Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry . Chicas ella es Robyn .

**Ro**: Mama ella es Quinn Fabray , la mejor capitana de las animadoras que ha tenido este instituto ?

**S.S** : Así es y aunque a Rachel no la conozcas es la alumna que nos realzó como campeones estatales de las mateolimpiadas 3 años consecutivos hasta que se fue .

**Ro**: Señorita Fabray enseñe a como ser la mejor capitana que pueda tener en el futuro este equipo de animadoras , por favor.

**Q**: Me alaga que me lo pidas Robyn pero a mi me formo tu madre y como consejo solo te diré , entrena duro y ten a alguien que te apoye siempre como para mi fueron Santana y Brittany .

**Ro**: Gracias señorita Fabray . Y señorita Berry según mi madre es usted medico .

**R**: Así es pequeña porque lo preguntas ?

**Ro**: Tengo tres metas claras señorita Berry . Convertirme en la mejor capitana de las animadoras , traer la gloria de los campeonatos nacionales de animación a este instituto y convertirme en médico para ayudar a gente como mi tía Jean , por lo que me pregunto si usted puede darme algún consejo.

**R**: No hay consejo que yo te pueda dar . Eres una Sylvester Robyn y como una gran mentora que tuve me dijo si te marcas un objetivo y haces todo lo que tu corazón y alma te digan que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo lo conseguirás . Que rama de medicina quieres coger Robyn ?

**Ro**: Neurología , quiero hacer lo que sea para ayudar a gente como mi tía.

**R**: Yo soy neurocirujana Robyn . Le daré mi numero a tu madre para que el día que lo necesites me llames de acuerdo ?

La respuesta dee Robyn no fue verbal , más bien su respuesta llegó cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estampó con el mio.

**Ro**: Gracias señorita Berry.

**R**: Denada pequeña .

**Quinn P.V**

Mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi la forma en la que Rachel trataba a la pequeña Robyn , dulzura y comprensión era lo único que veía en los ojos de mi mujer . Solo espero que sea así con nuestros hijos el día de mañana , por que si lo es estoy segura de que sera la mejor madre que exista en este mundo.

**Rachel P.V**

Estuvimos un esto mas hablando con las Sylvester y después nos dirijimos al gimnasio el cual se encontraba lleno hasta los topes.

Reconocí a un par de personas a simple vista hasta que me vi apresada por unos brazos y levantada del suelo .

Sabia que eras tu , lo sabia reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte.

**R**: Seas quien seas puedes bajarme ?

No te acuerdas de mi , no te acuerdas de tu hermano judío Rachel .

Puck , como no pude reconocerlo . Mi mejor amigo y confidente desde siempre , aquel al que hacia una semana que no veía antes del acidente .

**R**: Hola Noah.

**P**: Hola mi princesa judía americana.

Me lanze hacia los brazos de Puck los cuales me separaban abiertos y ne envolvieron en un abrazo que hace diez años que necesitaba.

**P**: Que ha sido te tu vida princesa ? Tienes que contarmelo todo .

**R**: Pues cumplí mi sueño.

**P**: Lo lograste , estoy delante de una doctora ?

**R**: Neurocirujana Pucky . Y conseguí al amor de mi vida .

**P**: Estas con quien yo creo que estas ?

**Q**: Si es conmigo con quien crees que esta pues aciertas.

Quinn se puso delante mio de forma que mis brazos acabaron rodeando su cintura.

**P**: No es justo las únicas cuatro chicas que valen la pena de este instituto juegan para el bando contrario .

**S**: No tendría posibilidades con ninguna de las cuatro Puckerman.

**P**: Bueno siempre me puedo conformar con ser vuestro lesbro .

**Br**: Anda ven aquí Pucky .

Las cuatro rodeamos a Puck en un abrazo el cual estuvo cargado de sentimientos.

Nos encontrábamos sirviéndonos algo de beber cuando alguien me golpeo en el hombro .

Disculpa

**R**: No pasa nada .

Rachel ?

**R**: Hola Kurt , Mercedes me alegró de veros .

**M**: Como puedes ser tan hipócrita de decir que te alegras de vernos cuando nos dejastes hace 10 años sin explicación alguna.

**R**: Que yo fui hipócrita , yo !? Quieres que te recuerde quienes fueron los que se decían ser mis amigos pero se rieron de mi junto todos los demás aquel dia. Te la refrescare , fuisteis vosotros los que se reieron de mi cuando Finn me ridiculizo delante de todo el puto instituto , fuisteis vosotros "mis amigos " quienes me clavasteis la estaca en la espalda , los que me orillaron a irme fuisteis vosotros y aun así me hechas en cara que me fui sin irme . Te creía de otra forma Mercedes pero creo que me equivoco, no tiene sentido que siga gastando saliva con este tema . Adiós chicos.

Me aleje de allí y me encamine al servicio que mas cerca estaba en el cual me moje la cara y el cuello , esa conversación me había alterado mas de lo que yo creía posible.

Me estaba secando la cara cuando me vi envuelta en un abrazo de parte de tres personas.

**S**: Estas bien ?

**R**: Lo estoy , solo que esta conversación me a alterado mas de lo que yo creía.

**Br**: Dejalo estar , no tiene sentido hablar con ellos.

**R**: Lo se chicas , gracias por estar aquí .

**Q**: Todas para una y..

**R, S, Br:** Una para todas .

Nos abrazamos durante algunos minutos donde aun sin quererlo deje salir algunas lágrimas.

**R**: Gracias chicas , no se que haría sin vosotras.

**Br**: Caerías como lo hicimos nosotras ciando tu no estuviste pero ahora que estas aquí so te caes te levantaremos.

**R**: Os quiero un montón

**Q , S, Br : **Y nosotras a ti.

**Pues hasta aquí este capítulo . Como siempre me gustaría saber que opinan .**

**Gracias por leer **

**Besitod y abrazos**

**Laulau2311**


	10. Reunión II

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos ,ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo…**

_**R**__: Lo se chicas , gracias por estar aquí ._

_**Q**__: Todas para una y.._

_**R, S, Br:**__ Una para todas ._

_Nos abrazamos durante algunos minutos donde aun sin quererlo deje salir algunas lágrimas._

_**R**__: Gracias chicas , no se que haría sin vosotras._

_**Br**__: Caerías como lo hicimos nosotras ciando tu no estuviste pero ahora que estas aquí so te caes te levantaremos._

_**R**__: Os quiero un montón_

_**Q , S, Br **__: Y nosotras a ti._

**Reunión II**

Me quite las lágrimas de los ojos y Britt me retoco el poco maquillaje que se habia ido a causa de mis lágrimas .

**Q**: Estas mejor ?

**R:** Si , muchas gracias.

**S: **Venga enana , vamos a demostrarles de que pasta estamos hechas .

**R**: No me llames enana que te paso por cuatro centimetros.

**S: **Sigues siendo enana , enana.

**Br**: Las tres sois unas enanas , aqui la unica alta soy yo.

Sali del baño de la mano con Quinn y nos dirigimos a la parte del gimnasio donde se encontraba la mesa de aperitivos.

Estaba sirviendome el ponche cunado el ahora retirado director Figgins comenz a dar paso al discurso tipico de todas las reuniones de antiguos alumnos.

**Dr.F**: Queridos ex-alumnos del instituto McKinley , quiero daros las gracias a todos por venir hoy aqui . Es desconocido para todos pero nunca hemos dejado de velar por vosotros desde este centro , sabemos a que os dedicais gracias a vuestros padres y estamos orgullosos de que aquellos maravillosos chicos a los cuáles nosotros educamos se hayan convertido en estos maravillosos hombres y mujeres que estan hoy ante mi , por eso hemos decidido dedicaros esta presentación con su respectiva entrega de premios.

La luz que iluminaba a nuestro viejo director se apago y se encendió un proyector que se econtraba en el final del gimnasio.

La pantalla se encendió y en ella se podian ver imagenes de todo mi curso al largo de nuestra estancia en el instituto.

Justo cuando aparecio una fotografia del antiguo glee club , unos brazos se enlazaron en mi cintura y unas manos se posaron en mis hombros , nos mantenimos así lo que resto de la presentacin la cual concluyo con un fuerte aplauso de todos aquellos que nos encontrabamos en el gimnasio.

**Dr.F**: Finalizada esta emotiva presentación me gustaria empezar con la entrega de premios. antes de todo me gustaria pedir que nadie se lo tomara a mal.

El mas o la mas exitoso/a es para : Rachel Berry , quien mantuvo la nota mas alta de todo su centro y se graduo con honores en la universidad de Harvard en medicina , convirtiendose asi en una de las mejores neurocirujanas de l pais y jefa del departament de cirujia en el Hospital Seattle Grace . Suba aqui para recibir su premio señorita Berry.

Durante todo el discurso mi boca permanecio abierta de par en par . Me vi sacada de mi ensimiamiento pr Quinn quien a base de empujones me animaba a subir al escenario.

Subi al escenario y recibi el premio de mans del director , quien me abraz y me felicito por la evolucion académica que tuve y me puso delante del micrófono.

**R:**Siempre fui la rara ,la más pequeña, la más lista , la nerd. Siempre me hicieron creer que era inferior pero aquí y ahora yo les digo que gracias , que gracias a su esfuerzo por intentar hacer mi vida un infierno me esforce y estoy aquí con un título de medicina y con el amor de mi vida , gracias por hacer que me esforzara pero tambien me compadezco de esas personas que no supieron aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían para estudiar y que no pudieran conseguir sus sueños , eso es todo , gracias.

El gimnasio se quedó en silencio hasta que un aplauso lo rompió , un aplauso que venía de parte de las únicas personas que estaban aquí y importaban.

Me baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia Quinn quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos , brazos que me rodearon en cuanto llegue a su altura.

**Q**:Estoy orgullosa de ti cielo.

**P**: Esa es mi princesa judía americana , así se hace Berry.

Y eso que no la has visto dar charlas de motivación.

**Quinn Pv**

Y eso que no la has visto dar charlas de motivación.

Seguí el origen de aquella voz y me encontré con una rubia de más o menos mi altura quien iba de la mano de una morena que se me hacia muy parecida a mi Rachel.

**R:**Arizona !

Rachel se lanzó hacia esa pareja la cual la abrazaron de forma que Rachel parecía el jamón de ese sándwich.

Carraspee para hacerme notar , gesto que no le pareció indiferente a Rachel ya que se separó de ellas y llegó hasta mi rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

**R**:Quinn mi amor te presento a mi prima y compañera de trabajo Calliope Torres y a su mujer y mi mejor amiga Arizona Robbins.

**C**: Un gusto conocerte Quinn y no le hagas caso a la enana de mi prima sólo Callie.

**Q**: Encantada Calle , Arizona .

**A**: Tranquila rubia que Rachel será morena y estará muy buena pero yo a mi mujer no la cambio por nada.

_Ves , ahora me cae mejor._

**S**: Y nosotros estamos pintados o que .

**R:**Perdón su alteza .Chicas les presentó a Santana López , Brittany y Noah Puckerman.

**A**: Encantadas.

**P**: Lo mismo digo , sabes Rachel esto no es justo .

**R**:Que no es justo Puck?

**P**:Tu novia esta buena ,tus amigás están buenas, tu prima esta buena , me puedes decir como coño lo haces?

**R**: Lo de mi prima es genética y mis amigas siempre han sido guapas y sobre Quinn siempre ha sido hermosa a mis que es pura suerte , hásta los amigos los tengo guapos.- le giñó un ojo a Puck para que pillase la indirecta.

Juró que en ese momento tuve una muerte mental por ternura . Es que es más mona mi niña.

**P**: Será eso y se que estoy bueno no hace falta que me lo recurdes.

**B**: Y ahí esta Puck siendo Puck.

**P**: Me queréis admitirlo.

**S**: En tus sueños.

**A**: Rachel las Jori querían estar aquí pero se han tenido que ir por no se que competición de Trina.

**R**: Loca Vega vuelve al ataque ? Pobre quien se la encuentre .

**S**: Loca Vega ?

**C**: La hermana de Tori , Trina ,es profesora de artes marciales y a veces cuando le toca competir digamos que se vuelve un poco loca.

**R**: Un poco , te recuerdo que estuvo a nada de romperme la nariz.

**C**: Lo se, yo fui quien te la recolocó.

**P**: Estoy muy perdido , alguien me puede decir que pasa.

**Rachel Pv**

**P**: Estoy muy perdido , alguien me puede decir que pasa.

Le explique a Puck la situación un poco por encima , por suerte lo entendió rápido.

**P**: Entonces vosotras también sois doctoras ?

**C**: Efectivamente ,Arizona es cirujana pediátrica y yo cirujana traumatológica.

**B**: También sois jefas de departamento ?

A: Sip.

El resto de la noche paso rápido entre charlas con los chicos y la entrega de premios por parte del director Figgins , por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos bailando una de lás pocas canciones que quedaban para que finalizase la noche . Para mi suerte era una lenta , por lo que tenía a mi chica donde me gustaba , pegada a mi .

**R**: Te lo estas pasando bien ?

**Q**: Te tengo a ti y eso me es suficiente .

**R**: Nunca te cansás de de ser tan perfecta ?

**Q**: No soy perfecta mi amor, en tus ojos que me ven bien.

**R**: Desearía que te pudieras ver a través de mis ojos para a esta perfecta mujer que yo veo.

**Q**: Tu si que eres perfecta mi amor .

Quinn se alzó de puntillas por tal de reducir ese par de centímetros que nos separaban a causa de mis tacones .

**R**: Mmm adoro besarte .

**Q**: Yo te adoro a ti y estoy deseando salir de aquí para demostrárselo.

**R**: Así y a donde quieres ir ?

**Q** : A cierto hotel

Nos despedimos rápidamente de los chicos y emprendimos el camino hasta el hotel . Nada más cerrarse las puertas del ascensor me vi atacada por los labios de Quinn. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron más rápido d lo que me abría gustado que lo hicieran pero tampoco le di tanta importancia cuando me vi arrastrada hacia la habitación por Quinn quien me tenia cogida de la evilla del cinturón.

No se como me las apañe pero abrí la puerta en menos de un parpadeo . Me senté en el borde de la cama y Quinn se sentó sobre mis rodillas . Nuestros labios de juntaron en un choque por dominar la situación , ganó ella .Mis manos recorrian su espalda intentado alzar su camisa pero ella no me lo permitió .

**Q**: Hoy yo voy a hacerte el amor

Me hizo estirarme en la cama y poco a pco entre besos y caricias que sólo proporcionaba ella nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar ambas desnudas .

**R**: Eres preciosa mi amor .

**Q**: Silencio amor mío , te voy a amar como te mereces .

Se puso sobre mi de forma que su intimidad quedó en contacto con la mis que vibró sólo pr un mísero contacto.

_Berrycito traidor , siempre sometido a nuestra reina._

**Q**: Por lo que veo Berrycito ya esta listo.

**R**: Siempre esta listo cuando se trata de ti mi reina.

Quinn me callo con un beso que poco poco fue subiendo de calor . Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse pr mi cuello parando en mis pechos , que fueron atendidos por su lengua mandando descargas directamente a Berrycito quien cada vez estaba más duro. Atendió a ambos pechos por igual para luego pasarse por mis abdominales por los que arrastró sus dientes de una forma que me hizo enloquecer .

**R**: No me tortures más por favor .

Me dio una sonrisa traviesa antes de pasar todo su sexo a lo largo del mío , el calor que emana me vuelve loca.

**R**: Quinn - gimotee en busca de algo de alivio .

Se colocó encima de Berrycito y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo una , centímetro a centímetro , profiriendo un gemido cuando la unión llegó a su máxima extensión.

**Q**: Dios como lo echaba de menos

**R**: Hechabas de menos a Berrycito ?

**Q**: Mmm puede pero hecho mas menos hacer el amor contigo.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta que nos sacó gemidos a ambas , no duramos mucho en esa posición de forma que nos gire por tal de que su espalda quedase contra el colchón , esa posición me permitió hacer las penetraciones mas profundas , cosa que nos saco gemidos a ambas.

**Q**: O dios , ahí , ahí .

En ese momento lo supe , había encontrado su punto g . Esrube golpeando ese punto hasta que Quinn llego al orgasmo , orgasmo que llevaba el mio de mano . Me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Quinn mientras esta me acariciaba el pelo de forma lenta , sumiendome en un letargo .

**Q**: Cada vez me vuelvo mas adicta a ti .

**R**: Yo ya lo soy .Sin tus besos ni se vivir .

**Q**: Seria muy precipitado pedirte que te cases conmigo ?

Casarme con Quinn ? No hay nada que desee mas que compartir mi vida con la del amor de mi vida, pero todavía es demasiado pronto .

**R** : Por mas que desee casarme contigo Quinn , creo que es muy pronto , tal vez en un par de años puede .

**Q**: Te ves casada conmigo ?

**R**: Quieres saber lo que veo ?

**Q**: Iluminame por favor .

**R**: Veo una boda con su respectiva luna de miel . Veo una casa grande de dos plantas , jardín y piscina en un barrio residencial , te veo a ti a mi lado , veo una gran habitación que ha sido testigo de muchos momentos especiales .

**Q**: Que momentos ? - me dijo con una mirada picara .

**R**: Muchos de esos momentos pillina , pero también veo otros como el anuncio de un nuevo miembro en muestra familia , simplemente veo una vida a tu lado .Puede que suene muy cliché pero siempre he dicho que yo me enamoré de ti nada más ponerte mis ojos encima .

**Q**: Mi amor nos conocimos a los 9 años .

**R**: Puede que en ese tiempo no supiera que significaban esos sentimientos que me encargaban pero fue en ese momento cuando mi corazón dejó de pertenecerme a mi para pertenecerle a esta rubia que ahora esta a mi lado , a esta rubia que me robo el corazón con tan sólo una mirada de esos preciosos ojos avellanas que aun en estos diez años que hemos estado separadas me atormentaban en sueños.

Quinn nos giro y comenzó a besarme de una forma que me supo a gloria .

**Q**: En mi otra vida tube que ser un santo para merecer a tal ángel como tu.

**R**: La que no te merece soy yo . Que hace una simple mortal con una diosa del olimpo como tu ?

**Q**: No soy una diosa mi amor .

**R**: Yo tampoco soy un ángel Quinn.

**Q**: Eres mi ángel moreno de ojos chocolate.

**R**: Y tu mi diosa de ojos verdes.

Alce un poco el cuello para poder alcanzar esos labios que me vuelven loca.

No se en que momento nos quedamos dormidas , solo se que la mañana siguiente nos encontró a una en los brazos de la otra,justo como acabamos la noche anterior .

Me desperté mucho antes que Quinn y me vestí para salir a correr no sin antes dejarle una nota a Quinn.

**Quinn PV**

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol rozaron la piel de mi rostro y aun sin abrir los ojos busque el cuerpo de Rachel en la cama , cuerpo que no encontré , pero si encontré lo que parecía ser una nota , lo que efectivamente si era.

_Mi amor he salido a correr , por mucho ejercicio que hiciéramos ayer ( ejercicio que me encanta ) mi cuerpo pide volver a su rutina de foting mañanero , te espero en el restaurante , hay una mesa reservada a mi nombre ._

_Siempre tuya , Rachel._

Me di unaducha y me vestí con uno de los conjuntos deportivos de Rachel , conjunto que por suerte me estaba bien , es la suerte de que tu novia sea solo un poco mas alta que tu.

Llegue al restaurante donde el metre ya esperaba.

**Met**: Buenos días , tiene usted mesa ?

**Q**: Si , a nombre de Berry .

**Met**: Sigame por aquí señora Berry.

_Señora Berry , pero que bien suena . Lucy Quinn Fabray de Berry , la esposa de Rachel Berry ._

Deje de divagar en mis pensamientos cuando el metre me indico mi mesa .

Me senté y empecé a desayunar . No me había acabado el café cuando Rachel entraba por la puerta y se dirigía hacia mi.

Nada mas llegar a mi lado me dio un beso ,beso que fue interrumpido por una voz que me era extraña.

Así que me has cambiado por una barbie de pacotilla .

**R**: Leila

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar , pero estoy de vacaciones y no tengo internet por lo que dependo del WiFi para poder actualizar y tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo . También me tengo que disculpar por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero no tengo tiempo de poder ponerme delante de un ordenador y dejar que la inspiración fluya .**

**Bueno dejemonos de tanta excusa y dejenme saber que les ha parecido el cap . Era lo que esperaban ? Les falta algo ?**

**Besitos y abrazos**

**Atte . Laulau2311**


End file.
